The Pleasant Family
by Valkyrie4Ever
Summary: Skul & Val are married and have a 15 yr old daughter. They keep her hidden well for so long but what happens when Lord Vile and the Revengers Club find out? Lives will be lost and lives will be spared. On both sides. How will Danni cope with the losses?
1. Chapter 1: Kidnap

**Hey this is one of my fanfic's. Obviously. I'm not putting this on all of the pages but i do not own Skulduggery Pleasant. Derek Landy has that priveledge the lucky bugger. **

**Anyway this is The Pleasant Family:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Kidnap**

Danielle was running. What from she wasn't sure but she knew she couldn't stop. Then she realised what it was. The men she was running from she had seen before. In dreams. But this time there were more. A break was needed. Running was not her thing. She stopped only for a minute and in that minute she heard them. Footsteps. So slow, so calm it was like they were someone else's. She turned. Surrounded by these men she knew she couldn't escape. Two of the men walked forward.

The man in front was tall. Pale skinned, and dark hair. He was wearing a black suit that all neat and tidy, and had a horrible scar on his face. The other man was also tall with blonde hair and a brown tailored suit with a crisp white shirt. He had an even tan and was wearing sunglasses despite the fact that it was nearly 11.00 at night.

All the others looked like mindless creatures with blood splattered on their clothes and an enormous gash on their neck. Their eye's looked dead but they were still alive. The tall dark-haired man spoke, so calmly and normal as if he hadn't been running after Danielle, which he had.

"You're scared. I can smell it. What are you doing out so late all by yourself? Aren't your parents worried?" Danielle's voice was shaky when she spoke.

"I was just heading home actually. Why are you following me?"

"We were asked to pick you up and take you home. That's what your father asked us to do."

"No offence but my father wouldn't send someone I don't know to take me home. He's very protective."

"Oh that's a shame if you don't know us. Because we know all about you and y'all family and wow they kept you hidden for a good fifteen years lil darlin'." The man in the brown suit said. He spoke with a Texan accent that made Danielle even more nervous. She's heard about these men. If not from her parents then overheard it from her parents friends.

"Now listen lil darlin' I'm only going to say this once. We're going to put some lovely shackles on your wrists and take you back to our boss. Got a problem with that?"

Before she could answer Danielle felt strong hand grab her arms and she started to struggle. She was very strong like her mum but she doesn't have what her parents have. She doesn't even know about it. Yet. And that's magic. That secret was to try and keep her safe and for fifteen years it has. Until tonight. The blonde man pulled out a syringe and jabbed it into her neck. Danielle went limp in the strong arms.

"Well done Sanguine." Commented the dark-haired man.

"Why thank y'all Dusk." Billy-Ray Sanguine replied picked up Danielle Pleasant's unconscious body and sunk into the ground while the Vampire Dusk went to a black Volvo and drove away.

* * *

Please review and be nice! :)


	2. Chapter 2: 15 years ago

**Chapter 2: 15 years ago**

"Stephanie you look beautiful darling." Melissa Edgley commented to her daughter on her wedding day.

"Thanks mum. You OK dad?" Stephanie asked.

"I just can't believe I'm about to walk my own daughter down the aisle. You look incredible, amazing, beautiful. No words can explain how wonderful you look today Steph," replied Desmond Edgley, father of the bride. His daughter walked over to him and wiped the tear from his eye.

"I'll go and sit down and give you two some space," said her mum and left the room before they could reply.

Stephanie Edgley (or Valkyrie Cain as she normally goes by now) was about to get married to the most wonderful man she had ever met. Her dress was white and strapless with a corset back, and had a full skirt that swept along the floor. Sequins were sewn on one side of the top half of her dress in flower shapes and just above the skirt. The bouquet had white roses this a single red one in the middle. Her long dark hair was wavy with half of her hair in a high ponytail and she had a tiara with ruby coloured jewels to match her ruby engagement ring. Her veil started from her tiara and trailed behind her for about 30cm.

Valkyrie's bridesmaid's, Tanith Low & china Sorrows, walked in just as Melissa walked out.

"Come on it's time," said Tanith sorting out the back of her dress and veil. Desmond stood next to Valkyrie while China and Tanith picked up their bouquets of red roses, to match their red dresses, and all four of them walked out of the door, Valkyrie and Desmond arm in arm and Tanith and China following.

The groom was standing there, human for the rest of his life now, smiling down at her. Skulduggery Pleasant was wearing a suit made by his best and oldest friend Ghastly Bespoke. Black suit with a crisp white shirt with a red bow tie and waistcoat. His shoes shined as they were polished 2 hours before the wedding. His hair was beautiful to Valkyrie. Smooth and black like hers, only hers was normally long and straight. His hair was naturally short and had curls that suited him really well. Today, however, he had it straight and looked incredible, Valkyrie thought.

_Oh my God she is beautiful. How did I get so lucky? _He thought.

_How on Earth did I get someone like him to be my husband? _She thought.

The ceremony lasted about 20 minutes. They said their vows and kissed each other to have everyone cheer. Valkyrie's parents threw confetti as they walked outside to their car to go to the wedding reception. They didn't hire a car. Skulduggery said not to. He said to let an old friend drive them there in Skulduggery's 1954 Bentley R-Type continental. Ghastly put white ribbons on it and now it looks like their wedding car. But Valkyrie insisted on hiring a driver as she would want to talk to him alone on the way to their wedding reception so they did.

"Valkyrie Cai- Pleasant, did I tell how beautiful you look today?" Skulduggery asked. She put her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest listening to that sweet heartbeat he's had for a year now.

"You just did. Did I tell you how handsome you look? Ghastly done a good job on your suit,"

"Yes he did. He could have made you your dress too you know. It wouldn't of cost you a penny."

"I know I just thought it would be nice to buy it with my mum instead of getting discounts all the time. And plus I didn't want anyone to see it until today. And Ghastly's your best man so how do I know he wouldn't of told you if you started begging to know what it looks like?"

"He wouldn't. He's stubborn like that. You are too." She looked up into his eye's

"If it wasn't our wedding day you would get a slap for that you know."

"I know. That's I'm going to try and get as many… debates like that today. I can say what I like and you won't slap me for it."

"Carry on and I might change my mind about that."

"I know you will. That's your problem babe. You can never make up your mind."

"Keep going and I will. That's I will make up my mind and I'll slap you." Valkyrie spoke flirty this time.

"I know you will. That's why I'm going to stop right now." He leaned his head down to kiss her.

"Skulduggery?"

"Yes Valkyrie?"

"Do you mind if we quickly stop off at the Hibernian cinema? I need to talk to Kenspeckle about something,"

"We could but can't it wait? Or is it important?"

"I really need to talk to him now. It's important,"

"OK then." Skulduggery asked the driver to stop off at the Hibernian cinema and Valkyrie went inside. Skulduggery followed but she was so fast by the time he walked through the screen and into the lab Valkyrie had already gone into the medical bay. The Professor's assistant Clarabelle came out the office and saw him.

"Hi Skulduggery. Shouldn't you be at your wedding reception or waiting for Valkyrie?"

"We were just stopping by. We off in a minute. Where is Valkyrie and the Professor?"

"They went into the medical bay. Valkyrie wants Kenspeckle to check something. They'll be out in a minute." Then the double doors opened and Valkyrie and Kenspeckle walked out.

"Everything OK Valkyrie?" He asked. Valkyrie was smiling widely.

"Yes. I'm fine. Let's go. Thanks Kenspeckle."

"That's OK dear. Come back every now and then so I check up on you." Kenspeckle replied.

"I will. Come on babe."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"In the car. Let's go."

They walked back out to the Bentley arm in arm and when they were settled in their seats again Valkyrie told her what was going on. Skulduggery was so happy he started crying happiness. When they arrived they ate dinner and socialised with their guests. Then the speeches came up. Ghastly went first as the best man and talked about how well he'd known Skulduggery and how wonderful his new bride was and embarrassed Skulduggery a bit. Valkyrie's dad went second and talked about how proud of Valkyrie he was and told everyone some stories about her growing up and what a lucky man Skulduggery was. Fletcher Renn then thought it would be funny and stand up and say that he loved Valkyrie so much he wants her to marry _him, _but he had drunk a few drinks by this time so no-one took any notice. Finally it was Skulduggery's turn.

"I've known Stephanie for two years now. She was twenty-one and is the most beautiful person I've ever met. I've loved her for these past two years and I will for the rest of our lives," He gave a long speech about how they got to know each other and how they met hoping it sounds convincing to her parents and everyone else who doesn't know about their secret. The truth is they've known each other a lot long than two years. It's more like eleven years when Valkyrie was only twelve. A lot has happened between them since they first met and it's actually the complete opposite to what Skulduggery said in his speech. He finished his speech with and announcement.

"On the way here I discovered something amazing. My beautiful, loving new wife Stephanie Pleasant and I are going to have a baby!"

And with that every gasped and gave a big cheer for the new happy couple.


	3. Chapter 3: The Newest Pleasant

**Chapter 3: The Newest Pleasant**

One week before their wedding, Skulduggery and Valkyrie Pleasant conceived a baby. Now with only weeks to go there have been several arguments where Skulduggery has had to leave the enormous mansion just to give Valkyrie some space. When he goes back they apologise and sit down together and watch DVD's all evening, for at the moment there are no cases for the best detectives in the business of the sanctuary. Well nothing that the other detective can't handle. Valkyrie was sitting on the floor in front of the TV facing Skulduggery, but staring into space. Skulduggery was sitting on the sofa, looking at her in admiration.

"Skulduggery?"

"Yes Valkyrie?"

"What shall we call our baby? What is a really nice name?"

"Well what is it?"

"A girl,"

"um... Lisa?... Emilie? ...Elizabeth? Mar-"

"Elizabeth? For God's sake Skulduggery we're not that posh!"

"OK sorry."

"Anymore ideas?"

"Oh trust me I've got a list of nice names. Mary? Lilly? Marie? Olivia? Rose?-"

"Tanith?" came a voice from the doorway

"Hey Tanith. Sorry we're not calling our baby your name."

"Why not?" Tanith moaned

"Because your names unique Tan. We can't steal it." Valkyrie put in.

Tanith came in and sat down on the floor next to Valkyrie. Ghastly followed her into the room but sat down on the sofa next to Skulduggery opposite the girls.

"OK if you two are going to stay here at least give us some nice names for girls." Skulduggery said firmly. "Ghastly you first."

"OK. Marianne? Louise? Isabelle?" Ghastly suggested.

"How about, Kimberley? Or Charlotte? Or Daisy?" Tanith asked.

"Well I like Rose, Lilly and Lisa. Valkyrie can we agree on any of these names we've got?" Skulduggery asked.

"It's not just my choice you know. It's yours too."

"How about Danielle?" came a familiar voice that wasn't there before. Everyone looked towards the door and saw Fletcher Renn standing there arm's crossed smiling at Valkyrie.

"That's actually a really nice name. Skulduggery?"

"I like it. Danielle Pleasant?"

"Yes. It's perfect. I like Rose too. How about Danielle Rose Pleasant?"

"Perfect just like you Mrs Pleasant. Thank you Fletcher. I never thought I'd have to say this but, we couldn't have done that without you."

"Aw thanks Skulduggery." Fletcher mocked. He moved behind the sofa behind Skulduggery as Valkyrie turned around to turn on the TV for everyone to watch, but as she went to get up and sit on the floor in front of Skulduggery, Fletcher pushed it too far.

"Oh we'd love to watch TV only there's an elephant in the way." And started laughing so much he closed his eye's he didn't see Skulduggery turn around and punch him so hard he fell to the floor and nearly got knocked out. Valkyrie, who felt very embarrassed, ran as fast as she could out of the room and up the stairs, Tanith followed her but she reached her room too quick for Tanith to catch up and locked her bedroom door. Tanith tried to get her to come out but gave up as she wasn't responding. She went downstairs to see Skulduggery trying to punch Fletcher who was tied to a chair, but being held back by Ghastly. He stopped struggling when he saw Tanith.

"Where's Valkyrie?"

"She won't come out of her room. I tried talking to her but she's locked the door. Which isn't exactly a good idea considering the baby could come any day now Fletcher and who knows what could happen if we can't get in."

"I'm sorry! I've said I'm sorry. It was only a joke. I didn't mean to upset Valkyrie! What else can I do?" Fletcher tried

"Go upstairs and apologise to her then get out of our house!" ordered Skulduggery.

"OK fine. I'll go and apologise!" with that Skulduggery untied him and he ran upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Valkyrie. It's me, Fletcher."

"GO AWAY!"

"I want to say sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. You don't look like an elephant. You just look like a beautiful young woman who's pregnant with what I know will be a beautiful little girl just like you." Valkyrie opened the door tears in her eye's. She was still angry.

"You're not sorry. Not really. You were told to come up here by Skulduggery. Now leave my house and never come back." But Fletcher just stood there staring at her. Valkyrie went to hit him but he jumped back to quickly and she missed.

"Ha-ha you missed me!"

"You know pretty soon I'm giving birth and when i do I will come for you!" And before he could reply she screamed and fell to the floor. Her scream caught Skulduggery, Tanith and Ghastly's attention and they all ran up the stairs. They saw Valkyrie on the floor and Fletcher kneeling beside her holding her arm asking what's wrong.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery's voice was a sound of alarm and concern.

"Skulduggery, you need to get her to a hospital. Or Kenspeckle. I think the baby's coming." Tanith said quickly and firmly. She knew what it was like. Knew what Valkyrie was going through.

Skulduggery picked up Valkyrie and carried her to the Bentley and placed her in the back. Tanith got in the back with her and Ghastly sat in the front with Skulduggery and they drove at what felt like 100mph over to the Hibernian cinema. He took the corners sharply and nearly went onto to wheels. Valkyrie was breathing heavily and seemed to be falling unconscious. 10 minutes later they arrived and Skulduggery was carrying Valkyrie up to the lab. They all burst through the doors of the lab where Kenspeckle was having a cup of tea and a biscuit.

He started to lecture them. "How many more times hve I told you to stop bursting through my door like that-," he started when he saw Valkyrie. He pointed to the medical bay and Skulduggery walked in and laid her on the bed. She was unconscious now and the baby was coming. Kenspeckle shooed Skulduggery out and said he could come in, in one hour. He injected some red liquid into Valkyrie's bloodstream to wake her up, abrupty, and keep her awake for the birth. Why she fell unconscious he doesn't know but will find out soon enough.

He set to work talking to her calmly and made sure she was responsible.

"Valkyrie. It's me, Kenspeckle. I need you to breathe deeply and try and stay calm. You've gone into labor,"

"Sk- sk- skul...?" she tried.

"He'swaiting outside and he has to stay there for a while while I sort you out." she stopped trying to talk and relaxed a bit against the pillow piled behind her while Kenspeckle ran around her.

* * *

Skulduggery paced around the waiting room worried about his wife and daughter. _How's Valkyrie? Is Danielle going to survive? WHAT'S HAPPENING? _he shouted to himself in his thoughts. He couldn't stop nasty thoughts going through his mind.

Tanith and Ghastly sat down hand in hand hoping Valkyrie's alright. They didn't suffer like this when they had Daisy. Fletcher was just sitting there giving smug remarks every now and then due to the fact he was bored and didn't know what to do while they waited to find out if Valkyrie was OK. He was annoying Skulduggery so much he caused him to get a slap. There was suddenly a scream and the sound of crying. 30 minutes later Kenspeckle invited Skulduggery in for the moment. Only SKulduggery. Valkyrie was lying in the bed, looking like she was sleeping peacefully, but was unconcious again. Next to Valkyrie was the cutest little thing Skulduggery had ever seen. His baby daughter lying in the little cot wrapped up in white blankets, sleeping like an angel. The sight took his breath away.

"Valkyrie fell unconscious on the way here Skulduggery. It turns out that your baby was slightly late and the pain Valkyrie went through caused this. Also Valkyrie isn't as well as she has been. She's been ill for a few years now. I still don't know what it is about though. I gave her a sleeping pill so she could rest for a while but your daughter's OK."

"Thank you Kenspeckle." was all Skulduggery could say. He was so happy he was speechless. And he was crying.

"Valkyrie's been asleep for about half an hour. She hasn't seen the baby yet but give her about 5 minutes and she'll wake up. Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Yes. Danielle Rose Pleasant."

"ah. That's nice. I'll leave you three alone then for a while."

Skulduggery leaned over the cot to look at his baby. _She's perfect _He thought _Valkyrie's done well. _

"I'm going to look after you until the day I die. I will let _nothing_ touch you. That's a promise," He whispered to the sleeping child. He sat in the chair next to Valkyrie and held her hand tightly, never wanting to let her go. True to Kenspeckles word, 5 minutes later she woke up.

"Skulduggery?" She whispered. He looked up at her.

"Valkyrie, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Wh… Where's Danielle?" She asked. Skulduggery looked behind him at the cot and looked back to her.

"She's behind me. She's fine as well," he said moving out of Valkyrie view of her daughter. Opening her eye's wider Valkyrie saw her daughter sleeping next to her for the first time. "She's beautiful." She gasped trying not to cry.

"Of course she is she's got you as a mum and me for a dad. She's the most perfect child we could ever have," laughed Skulduggery.

"I just hope she won't have _your _enormous ego," they laughed.

"Well I hope she doesn't get _your_ stubborn personality," they lauhed again.

"Where's Ghastly and Tanith?" Valkyrie asked

"Waiting very patiently outside."

"Pass me up Danielle, would you? And can you go and get them?" Skulduggery nodded, picked up Danielle and handed her to Valkyrie. She smiled down at the baby who had woken up as soon as they held her. She started crying and Skulduggery went to get Ghastly and Tanith. Fletcher walked in anyway even though Skulduggery said not to, but he insisted on apologising to Valkyrie properly. And he was nosy and wanted to see the baby..

"Oh my God. Valkyrie she's beautiful. You are so lucky." Tanith said, setting her eyes on Danielle.

"Congratulations Valkyrie, Skulduggery. You must be very proud." Ghastly commented.

"We are thank you Ghastly." Skulduggery answered, putting an arm around Valkyrie and Danielle.

"And a good thing is she'll have a friend to grow up with, won't she?" Tanith said. Valkyrie laughed and nodded her agreement.

"Where is she then?" before Tanith could answer Fletcher butt in.

"Val?" he asked shyly. "Can I hold her?"

"Definately not." Skulduggery said.

"I wasn't asking _you,_"

"She's _my_ daughter too you know and I say no. I haven't even held her yet!"

"You have held her 'cause I got you to pass her up to me," Valkyrie said.

"Yeah but I didn't get to hold her properly and really look at her did I?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said apologetically. "Do you want to hold your daughter?" Valkyrie asked. Skulduggery turned away from Fletcher and took Danielle from Valkyrie and looked Danielle over properly. He was crying again and Tanith and Ghastly decided to make themselves scarce taking Fletcher out with them to give the new family some time together.

* * *

Two days later Kenspeckle, finally, let Valkyrie go home, sure that she would be fine now, but with has strict instructions to be careful. She was going to take it easy anyway. Sh hated bothering him because she's always ill.

When Skulduggery pulled up on their driveway, she was surprised to see her parents car sitting outside the house. Skulduggery stopped the car and he and Valkyrie got out, leaving Danielle temporarily in her car seat, and her parents also got out of their car.

"Stephanie!" her mother exclaimed "Everything OK?"

"Yes mum everything's fine. What are you doing here?"

"Well we haven't really seen you in a while and we thought we'd pop by to give you a quick visit. See if you needed any help around the house?" She slwed in her speech as her eye's looked Valkyrie up and down and finally rested on her stomach. They narrowed and looked up to Skulduggery who had just taken Danielle out of the car. She stood there mouth open slighly and couldn't talk for a minute Desmond Edgley had to do the talking for a minute.

"Wow Steph. We had no idea you had your baby. Why didn't you call?"

"I was going to when we got in. That's where we've been and I haven't been home in two days. I went into labor but she was late, I was ill and my doctor wouldn't let me leave until he was sure I was alright. I was hoping for you to find out your granddaughter was born in a slightly different situation. Well this will have to do now won't it?"

"She's beautiful darling. You must be very proud. What's her name?" Melissa asked.

"Danielle Rose Pleasant." Skulduggery said.

"Oh, honey you can just say Danielle you know." Valkyrie commented.

"I know I just want people to know that Rose, my favourite name for a girl, is in her name."

"Well if you like Rose, why not just call her Rose instead of Danielle?" Desmond asked.

"Des!" Melissa snapped.

"Well we both like Rose, but we just thought that Danielle was more ideal. We don't think that Rse would suit her personality since she is a mixture of me and Skul. Rose would seem to soft whereas Danielle is just... We just both like the name Danielle as well dad OK?" Valkyrie tried to explain.

"No, no Steph. No need to explain. I was just being myself and quite frankly I am now lost,"

"Well, anyway do you want to stay for dinner. Skulduggery's cooking." she addressed both her parents now.

"I am?" Skulduggery asked.

"You are."

"How come I was not aware of this?"

"Did you really think I was going to cook?"

"I was kind of hoping you would."

"I just gave birth!"

"So you did. Mr & Mrs Edgley you are welcome to stay for dinner. After all I _am _cooking."

"No thank you. We were actually going out to dinner tonight for our anniversary." Valkyrie's mum said.

"Oh of course it's your anniversary today. Happy Anniversary. But I thought you were going to London this year?" Valkyrie said.

"We can't afford it. Maybe next year. But how about dinner another night?"

"That would be great mum. Well have fun tonight. I very much doubt dinner would be very nice anyway. Skulduggery's not a very good cook."

Skulduggery pretended to be insulted and they laughed for a while on the doorstep. Valkyrie's parents kissed Valkyrie on the cheek and left after five minutes so they wouldn't miss their reservation for dinner and Skulduggery and Valkyrie went inside to sort out Danielle's dirty nappy then put her down for the afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4: Childhood

**Chapter 4: Childhood**

"Come on Danielle. This is a big day for you." Valkyrie said to her daughter.

"Of course it's a big day. She's starting school." Skulduggery said swooping his daughter up in his arms and spinning her around. Danielle started laughing and hugged her dad. Five years have gone fast for Valkyrie and Skulduggery and they couldn't believe they were sending their daughter to school already.

"Daddy is it fun?" Danielle asked. Skulduggery hesitated. He hadn't gone to school in over 400 years so he couldn't remember.

"It will be for you darling. Little children like you get to play with toys. There are only a few little things that may not be fun. But if you're a good girl and do play nicely daddy will buy you an ice-cream." Valkyrie assured her.

"YAY! OK mummy." was the only reply.

The Pleasant's all got into the Bentley and Skulduggery drove to Danielle's new school. Valkyrie walked her in and came out 10 minutes later and told Skulduggery what took her so long.

"Sorry. I made sure she was OK in the classroom then the teacher started blabbing to all the parents about the safety and stuff about the children."

"Right. So if that's sorted we've a case."

"We? Don't you mean you?"

"No we, us, me and you, together. I thought now that Danni's at school for about 6 hrs a day, five days a week we could go back to spending time solving crimes together. What do you say?"

"Yeah sure. It would be nice to go back to work with you. But I have one condition…" He looked at her.

"You are not getting a full length mirror."

"Why not?" She moaned.

"Because you know that using the reflection isn't fair. Especially on Danielle."

"So how am I supposed to look after Danielle, do my 'mortal' job as you put it and work for the sanctuary with just me? Not to mention that the house is a complete mess, and cooking dinner every night and trying to sort you out everyday?"

"Oh. Trip to IKEA?"

"Yes please."

It took them half an hour to get to IKEA and 10 minutes to find a mirror that the both liked. As soon as they got home Skulduggery set it up and cast the spell on it. Valkyrie let the reflection out of the mirror to sort out the house and told it to pick up Danni at the end of the school day. The reflection just nodded and got to work. Skulduggery and Valkyrie went to the Sanctuary and met up with an old friend. Rolanda Nightshade was the same age as Valkyrie. She's an Adept, a shape shifter to be precise. Valkyrie and Skulduggery were Elementals but Valkyrie has a little bit of Necromancy magic. Skulduggery doesn't know about it and she plans to keep it that way.

"Valkyrie, Skulduggery. You're here. Valkyrie you're looking well. Haven't seen you in years. About 5 years?"

"About that yes. How are you Rolanda?"

"I'm fine. How's your illness. Skulduggery said that it's been so bad you couldn't work." Valkyrie not knowing about an illness went along with it knowing it must be a cover up so no-one knows about Danielle. She'll get the rest of the story off Skulduggery later.

"It's much better. Thanks Rolanda."

"Well as much as I'd like to let you two catch up Valkyrie and I have work to do. See you later Rolanda." said Skulduggery and he and Valkyrie followed Rolanda into the Sanctuary where they met the Grand Mage, Erskine Ravel. They followed him into his office while Rolanda went back outside to wait for them. Skulduggery and Valkyrie sat down opposite the Grand Mage.

"Skulduggery, Valkyrie. Glad to see you feeling better. I'm so sorry that I've had to call you both in. But you're the only ones who can manage it."

"Must either be dangerous, familiar bad guys-" Skulduggery started

"Or both." Valkyrie interrupted.

"I'm afraid it's both. 13 years ago I understand you came across a group of all enemies who became allies and started the Revengers Club. Well my spies have seen Dusk, Billy-Ray Sanguine, Vaurien Scapegrace, Springheeled Jack, even Remus Crux isn't dead like we suspected because they've all been seen meeting up again. Davina Marr has even broken Dreylan Scarab out of prison and they were there two. But over all there was one survivor from the Diablerie, Jaron Gallow has joined. And the numbers in the club are increasing. Scapegrace is creating more zombies and Dusk has a dozen of infected."

"Well that's their first mistake. If they didn't want to be noticed they would have kept the numbers small for now. Do you know what they're planning?" asked Skulduggery.

"I'm afraid not. But my guess is it's to do with Lord Vile. Solomon Wreath has come to us asking for your help. It seems that the most powerful weapon they have has been stolen and the only person who's ever wanted it or knows about it is Lord Vile."

"That's impossible Lord Vile is dead. I'm sure I killed last time when he went after Valkyrie."

"Well it may seem that he went into hiding again. Either way there has been mortals saying that a strange man has been watching everyone that walks by him. My spies have heard the description and it matched Lord Vile's exactly."

"OK anything else?"

"My guess is that they're planning to attack Valkyrie. These men are all known to hold a grudge against her but I can't be sure."

Skulduggery ended the conversation with a nod of his head and he and Valkyrie walked outside. As they got to the exit of the Sanctuary Ravel called after them.

"One more thing. Take Rolanda with you. She has information that could aid you and you never know when you need a shape shifter around."

"I thank you for the offer but we very much doubt we will need a shape shifter. We're still trying to find use of that useless teleporter that won't leave us alone." Skulduggery thanked.

"I insist. Rolanda's not as useless as you think you know. And quite frankly she is annoying me here doing nothing. Keep her busy with _something_ before I lock her up."

She left them standing there as Rolanda came round the corner ready to leave. Skulduggery and Valkyrie just stood there thinking the same thing- _Oh Joy._

* * *

Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Rolanda drove to Skulduggery's physic friends Finbar Wrong. They needed to know if he'd seen when the Revengers Club plan to strike or how they'll strike. Skulduggery knocked on the door to the tattoo parlor that was locked. A minute later it opened.

"Skul-man, Valkyrie and other girl. What brings you back to my door?"

"Hello Finbar we were wondering if we could come in and talk?"

"Oh yeah sure come on in." He stepped inside to let them all in.

"Finbar we were wondering if you've heard of the Revengers Club?"

"What you mean that club that tried to get revenge on Valkyrie 13 years ago? Yeah I've heard of it. Had some strange visions on them to."

"Oh right. What kind of visions?"

"They're still going to attack you two but not for a least another 10 years. They've got so much planning to do. But I didn't see much else. Have you gone to Cassandra?"

"I heard she was on holiday so I came to you."

"Oh right. Well They're waiting. A certain age first. That's why their not attacking for 10 years. They're also going to give away some secrets first. And the red-head with you. She was there too. Changing her shape to confuse everyone. Especially her father. She betrayed him for you. That's all there is."

"OK thank you Finbar. That has helped us."

Skulduggery left and Rolanda and Valkyrie followed.

"Valkyrie?" She turned. When Skulduggery and Rolanda were out of earshot Finbar spoke again.

"I didn't want to say this in front of Skulduggery because I know how he'll react. I know you know who you are. And I think you should tell Skulduggery."

"Tell him what? I don't know what your talking about."

"You know you're Darquesse. Don't deny it. Remember I have visions and I've seen that you know. I won't tell him but _they _will. It's up to you but either way he'll find out."

Valkyrie just turned around and followed Skulduggery who was leaning against the Bentley. Rolanda was sitting in the back seat on her phone. Skulduggery walked towards her and hugged her.

"What was that about?"

"Finbar just wants us to keep him posted. Also not to underestimate the Revengers Club."

"OK that's what's you've said now what did Finbar say to you?"

"What? I just told you what Finbar said."

"No you didn't. I can tell when you're lying Valkyrie. You never make eye-contact. What is it?"

"Finbar didn't say anything important. Just reminding me that They give away secrets. Ones that we're both keeping." It wasn't a complete lie and she made eye-contact hoping it's enough to convince him. If it didn't he didn't say anything, he just gave her a kiss and they got in the car. 10 minutes hey were back at Gordon's mansion, or their house now, to do research on the point of having a large number of people for a club if they'll wait 10 years before attacking anybody. It was late when they had finished and Valkyrie's reflection put Danielle to bed and managed to stop her from seeing two of her mums. But Valkyrie was in Gordon's old study since she got home so that was an advantage.

She had been talking to her Uncle Gordon in the echo stone. The one Skulduggery still didn't know about yet.

"Well dear Valkyrie. This 'Revengers Club' maybe waiting 10 years because they are waiting for a certain age. You'll be what 38 then?"

"What's that got to do with anything? I don't get why they would wait 10 years in the first place."

"I think that 38 might not have anything to do with it. 10 years however is when people start the arguments over nothing. Especially married couples. I think this Revengers Club is going to attack you when you and Skulduggery are arguing which is when you're weak. You two are basically nothing on your own. That's when you're weak."

"Thanks Gordon that's a great help."

"Anytime Valkyrie."

She went downstairs and told Skulduggery what she learnt. He hadn't found anything new just pretty much the same. They sat on the sofa and started watching TV. Danielle came downstairs and complained that she couldn't sleep and Valkyrie went to sort her out.

* * *

When Valkyrie came downstairs after putting Danielle back to bed she noticed Rolanda, Tanith and Ghastly sitting talking with Skulduggery. They all decided to sit down and watch a film. But they couldn't decide which one. So they decided to choose the genre of romance. They were looking through the romantic films when Tanith spotted something.

"How about this?" She held up the video which was labelled 'School Talent Show'

"That's not a film Tanith and no. I don't want to watch me in my school talent show when I was 10."

"Aw come on Val. It'd be funny." Skulduggery said as Tanith put the video in the VCR.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's embarrassing." Skulduggery pulled her into a hug and looked down at her and gave her a kiss knowing that he'll win if he did that.

"OK but you can't watch me. You can watch everyone else but not me."

They all sat down and Fletcher appeared to watch the video.

"Ah. What's this video and why did no-one invite me."

"Because I still don't want you around. And I'm not a 'fat elephant' now so if your not careful I'll beat the living daylight out of you." Valkyrie threatened.

"Oh please can I stay. For a bit. And I promise I'll be quiet and I won't mock you."

"Alright fine. But one word and you're gone OK?"

"OK."

The video lasted an hour and ten minutes which involved all of Valkyrie's old friends singing, dancing, even trying a small play. Valkyrie was in it too. She was wearing a pale green summer dress with a bow at her back that ties around her waist. The skirt fell down just to her knees. Her top half had dark green butterflies on one side. She wore her hair down with a pale green butterfly hair clip on the left side of her head. She looked amazing and her talent was singing. She sung her favourite song at the time which was 'Unfaithful' by Rihanna. Her mum and her had spent a week learning it and she never missed a note. Valkyrie went red with embarrassment and buried her head into a cushion.

"No, no, no. Please can we turn it off."

"I don't think so. Your amazing Valkyrie, why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Skulduggery asked.

"I was _10_. Trust me I had no idea what I was doing. I don't even like Rihanna any more. I'd rather die than do that again!"

"You're a spoil sport Valkyrie." Fletcher remarked

"Right Fletcher out!"

"Why?" He moaned.

"Because you spoke and I said if you talk you'll get kicked out."

"Maybe later."

Valkyrie couldn't be bothered to argue so they all watched Valkyrie finish her song and the final song at the end, "We're all in this together" from High School Musical, and then finally the winner. Valkyrie was given a trophy and tiara for the best talent that night. Everyone ahhed at her in the room. What no-one else knew, not even Skulduggery, is that she kept them and will keep them forever.

"You never know Valkyrie. Danni might be more like you." Tanith said.

"I hope not like _that_. Remember if anyone hears of her they'll know she's mine and Skul's daughter. I can't risk that."

"Neither of us can," Skulduggery said.

* * *

**Here you go Chapter 4 plz review nicley. im only human**


	5. Chapter 5: Danielle

**Chapter 5: Danielle**

What Valkyrie didn't know is that her daughter was more like her than she thought. As a matter of fact Danielle loved to sing and dance and spend time with her friends. She spent most of her time in 'Eeyore's Club' the most popular club for teenagers in the whole town. Even though Skulduggery doesn't want her there because it's a 'bad influence' but she doesn't care.

"It's funny how both your parents believe we're off to the cinema dressed like this." Sam said.

Sam and Susan were twins Danielle's two best friends for life. They were dressed in short skirts and tops with a low V neck with short sleeve. Sam's skirt was pink and top was purple where as Susan's skirt was dark blue and her top was pale blue. Accept for the colours of their clothes they were hard to tell apart.

Danielle was wearing three quarter length black jeans and her favorite dark purple top with a V neck, but not a low as the twins', and sleeves that stopped just off the shoulders. Her hair was dark like her parents but it was long. Cut just below the knee it shone so bright in the moonlight it could blind a passerby. She wore it down she was going to get hot tonight and she didn't want to ruin it if she did it nice.

"Yeah that's why I wore this instead of something like that. I wouldn't even get out of the house, then mum and dad would be all like you not going out dressed like that, it doesn't look like you're going to the cinema. To be honest this is the first time I've been able to go out on my own without having them watch over me."

"But you're not going to the cinema. You're going to the teen's club that your parents said no to again and you're just using the cinema as a cover up." Sam pointed out.

"If I told mum and dad I was going to 'Eeyore's Club' they would shoot me. And trust me with their jobs they have guns."

"Well tonight you're not Danielle Pleasant. Tonight you are smexy, hot Alejandra Marisol."

"I thought I was just Alejandra?"

"Yeah but I like Marisol too so keep it as that."

"Why is the name Spanish anyway?" asked Susan

"Because she can sing and speak Spanish remember?" explained Sam as they all started walking towards the club.

"Yeah but I can sing in English too you know. Considering that English is my first language."

They walked in and Danielle was taken by the manager to sing for everybody. Everyone wanted 'Why Wait' so she sang it for them. She sang a lot but everyone's favourite is when she sings Evanescence. She does it so perfect everyone wants more. When she was finished she met up with her friends again and he boyfriend, Peter. Her parents didn't like him that much but she didn't care. They are always over protective of her and she can never figure out why. She danced with Peter for most of the night wishing that a slow dance would come on. She wants so desperately for him to kiss her. He never has. They've been together for two months and she has never been kissed. At the end of the night as they were going home her friends and Peter were all talking with her.

"So what are doing for your birthday?" asked Sam

"I told you. You're coming round to watch a couple of films and that's it."

"Oh come on Danni. You need to have a party. You're only fifteen once you know."

"I know but I'm keeping the party for… never."

"I think you should have a sleepover." said Peter. "You could have it round mine. I'll sort out sleeping arrangements and stuff and mum and dad don't care who I have round. You could all come."

"That's a lovely idea Peter, I'll ask them. I got to get home. I'm pretty sure mum and dad know that 'Alice in Wonderland' don't last this long."

As it turns out Danielle's parents weren't home. She knew this because she recognized the Bentley outside the cinema. A minute later she saw her parents coming out of the cinema. Valkyrie saw her and marched over towards her. Skulduggery told her to get in the car before Valkyrie could start shouting.

Danielle got in the car and realised she would have to tell them where she was soon. Valkyrie and Skulduggery got in the car in they drove in silence. When they got home Skulduggery had to leave again. 'Work business' he had said. Danielle waited for her mum to calm down and one hour later she spoke. Trying to sort this out once and for all. This was getting too frequent. Valkyrie was sitting on the sofa when Danni walked in.

"I'm sorry." She said. She really was. She didn't like worrying her mum like that. "I was in Eeyore's club mum."

Valkyrie looked at her. "You were where?"

"Eeyore's Club. Again."

"After we said no you went into that club again?"

"You don't get it. I love it there. It's better than being bored on the streets."

"No Danni. Your father and I said no so you went anyway. I'm getting sick of this. Do we have to follow you around everywhere?"

"No! I just want you to trust me. Let me be a teenager mum. I'm fifteen it five days and I'm being treated like a five year old!"

"No you're not! We just care about you. We don't want you to get hurt!"

"What's going to hurt me? I'm with my friends and it's only 10 o'clock. It's not like it's 1 in the morning is it?"

Just then Skulduggery walked through the door. He tried a greeting that didn't work for none of them noticed as they were busy arguing… again.

"No it's not like it's 1 in the morning Danni but I was worried sick about you and so was your father!" Valkyrie was saying.

"If you really cared that much then stop being hypocrites. I'm not allowed to go to the club and come home at 10 when you two both go out in the middle of the night. And don't say you don't because you do! I saw you!"

"Don't go there Danielle Pleasant. I have had enough of your attitude!"

"Fine ruin my life even more!" Danni screamed at the top of her voice and stomped upstairs to her room. The argument was finished with a slam of her bedroom door and the loud music playing.

* * *

Valkyrie and Skulduggery went out to work. It's been nearly 10 years since they found out the Revengers Club were planning to strike and they were preparing. Danielle was with Susan and Sam again so they needn't worry too much. They've never told Danielle about the magic or what they job's are because they've always wanted to protect her. What she didn't know is when she thought she was out on her own with her friends they were always watching from a distance. No-one really knew about her and they were keeping that way. It's worked for nearly fifteen years with numerous arguments about her not having her own space but they didn't care. Her safety was all that mattered to them.

"Skulduggery do you think she hates me?"

"Who?"

"Danielle of course. All these arguments we're having. I think that we need to trust her a bit more and let her do things on her own without constant watch over her."

"I don't think she hates you babe. You have your differences but she doesn't hate you. She just doesn't understand why we're watching over her like we are. To be honest her choice of friends aren't exactly good considering they can get away with murder in their house."

"You're right. But I still think she needs a break. She is fifteen in two days you know. She has to start doing things for herself."

"Speaking of which is the party arrangements sorted?"

"Yes Sam and Susan are keeping her busy while we sort it out. I just hope they haven't told her anything."

"They won't. I trust them with this sec-" He was cut off by a car crashing into the back of the Bentley and another car crashing into the side causing it to flip over. Valkyrie smacked her head against the dashboard then the window smashed, glass shattering and falling on her. The car stopping rolling and she fell unconscious while Skulduggery was trying to kick his door open. He clambered out leaving Valkyrie still sitting upside down held into her seat by only her seatbelt. His airbag didn't fail to open like hers so he got away with only a small cut to the forehead.

"Hello Skulduggery. Long time no see"

"Oh yes how long has it been. 22 years at least?"

"Has it been that long? It feels like only yesterday I was trying to kill you and the li'l darlin'. Although I can see she aint all that li'l anymore is she?"

"What do you want Sanguine?"

"Why is you two both think I want something? OK here's what's going to happen. I'm going to get your precious wife out of your upside down Bentley and take her away with me."

"I don't think so. You see I love her very much. As you just said she's my wife and I'm not loosing her too."

"Well I'm afraid that's where your wrong. Look." he pointed to the car where Valkyrie _was. _Skulduggery turned to see that she was gone.

"It's a good thing your so easily distracted and Dusk is so quiet isn't it?" Sanguine was bragging now.

"It's a good thing that I've trained extra hard then isn't it? It's a bad thing he's not as strong as well," came the female voice that belonged to Skulduggery's wife, Valkyrie Cain. Sanguine turned around to meet an extra hard punch right in the nose. He staggered back and he felt the blood run down from his nose. He looked up. Valkyrie's face was covered in blood from the car crash but this didn't weaken her.

"This is not the end Cain!" he cried

"And I'm am not 'Cain'! I'm a Pleasant." And with that he sank down into the ground, doing what he does best. Running away. Valkyrie's eye's rolled back into her head, her breathe left her and she fell to the floor only to be caught in Skulduggery's strong arm's before she hit it. He picked her up and carried her five miles to the Hibernian Cinema, for the car was officially busted for now, so Professor Kenspeckle Grouse could have a look at Valkyrie.

"Why? Why must she always be the one to get hurt Skulduggery!" He was saying

"It wasn't my fault. There was a car crash and we were in it and the airbag failed."

"Excuses, excuses. Take her to the medical bay."

Skulduggery did so and watched as Kenspeckle started cleaning up the blood from her face so he could find the cuts. She had a large gash starting from the corner of her right eye and stopping at the end of her chin. It was a deep cut and Skulduggery had to keep a cold compress on it to stop the bleeding while Kenspeckle started dabbing a sky blue cream on all the cuts made by the shattered window. They heeled in twenty minutes but the last one wouldn't heel. He stitched it up but that was all he could do until she woke up. She woke up two hours later to find Skulduggery by her side. She moved awkwardly but that's because her broken ribs hadn't finished repairing themselves yet.

"Valkyrie." came Skulduggery's worried voice.

"Hey." She smiled staring into his big brown eye's.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Just a bit stiff." She exhaled deeply. "Skulduggery what is that God awful sting on the right side of my face?" she asked touching a hand to her cut.

"You've been cut but it's not heeling. When you were fighting Dusk did he have anything with him?"

She thought about this one hard. Her mind was blurry from all the events of that day.

"Yeah. Sanguine's razor, that means I've got a scar now. How lucky for me."

"It's not that bad."

"You should go. Danni should be home soon."

"OK then. Will you be alright?"

"Kenspeckle's going to keep me here for a few days at least! Of course I won't be alright. But you could always bring me in my fashion magazine?"

"You hate fashion."

"I know. I just like laughing at all the bitches dressed in clothes that make look like sluts."

"Ok then I'll bring it in for you later. I'll go and take Danni home."

Skulduggery got up and left the room. He called the magic garage to come and pick up the car for repair's and was given a disgusting yellow canary car for a replacement. It looked the same as the one he was given 26 years ago when Valkyrie was twelve. He picked up Danni from the twins' house and took her home.

"Dad by the way I am _never _going in _that_ car again!" She moaned.

"It's just until the Bentley's fixed Danni. Now go upstairs please and put some warm clothes on. I've got to pop out to see your mother, your coming with me and it's pretty cold outside."

Danielle went upstairs and came down 10 minutes later wearing jeans, t-shirt and her favorite blue jacket. They went out to the car and drove over to Kenspeckle's. Danni knows him as a good friend of the family who used to be a doctor. Although she's never understood why he lives in an old cinema and how they go behind the screen but felt it polite to stay quiet. They spent 2 hours talking to Valkyrie about random things and left her reading her fashion magazine laughing at all the girls dressed as, what Valkyrie calls them, 'sluts'.


	6. Chapter 6: Birthday

**Chapter 6: Birthday**

Danielle's fifteenth birthday came quicker than she thought. Her parents said no to her sleeping round Sam and Susan's which is a real shame. You would have thought that by fifteen parents would let you sleep round your friends. But Danielle has never been to sleepover or had one of her own.

She was walking home from her part-time job in Sam and Susan's family café when she saw something in the bushes. At least she thought she could see something in the bushes. It was too dark to tell, even though it was only 7 in the evening. She was going to walk over when two figures came out from behind and went in the totally different direction to Danielle.

"Oh stop worrying Danni," she told herself. "It's your birthday so just go home and have another boring evening of boredom."

It took her half an hour to walk home but noticed that she wouldn't be alone with her parents tonight. Because there was a black motorbike and the van. Tanith and Ghastly were here. China seemed to be too as her blue car was there. In fact there seemed to be quite a few cars on her driveway. Friends of the family. Maybe it wouldn't be boring after all.

"Hang on. Where's mum and dad?" she asked herself.

The Bentley wasn't there so neither were Valkyrie or Skulduggery. She sighed when she heard the Bentley's engine and, since she was hidden in shadow, stayed where she was.

"Oh come on Val. If sending his son to cause havoc is the best Dusk can do then eventually he'll back down."

"I know but you still let that 'junior vamp' get away. And you know Dusk has a grudge against me and maybe you've forgotten we have a daughter to think about as well," Valkyrie was replying.

"I know but that 'junior vamp' wasn't exactly causing trouble. We just arrived before he had the chance so there's nothing I could do. Just send him away and tell him what I told him. He won't be bothering any of us again."

"Your right. We better get inside. Danni will be home soon." Skulduggery kissed his wife and they entered the house.

Danielle thought. Dusk? Junior vamp? _Vamp? _Did that mean Vampire? Dusk again? Where had she heard that name from?

"Pssst?" Danielle looked around

"Pssst?"

"Peter!" She exclaimed when she saw him in the bushes. Well actually she only saw his silhouette but she knew it was him.

"Hey. Happy Birthday. Sorry it's evening though. How was your day?"

"Ok. Thanks. That's OK and my day was as normal as usual." He handed her a small box or small as in CD sized but cube.

"Open it later. For now I should go." His voice shook.

"What's wrong Peter?"

"What?"

"What's wrong? You're in the bush. I can't see your face very well. Your voice is shaking and now you have to go. Normally you stay as long as you can until I practically kick you out literally."

"It's nothing I-" But she cut him off by grabbing his hand and pulling him into the light. She put her other hand to her mouth and gasped. Peter had a large cut on the left side of his face. It started on the outside corner of his eye and went down to his chin. It was fresh because it was still bleeding. Before she could say anything he sighed, kissed her forehead and turned to leave. He stopped turned around to face her again and said "Sanguine." Then he left, leaving Danielle speechless and thinking more. _Sanguine?_ Where have I heard that from?

She went inside and all the lights were off. Where is everybody? Their cars are outside. She flicked on the light and stood there gob smacked for a minute. Because everyone jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE" and the whole house was decorated for a party. There were loads of guests. From school and Eeyore's club. Sam and Susan were there, obviously and a few of Skulduggery and Valkyrie's.

The party was amazing she had to admit. Danni could thank her parents enough. Every time she was free from the quests she would thank them again. 2 hours into the party it was about 9 when Danielle noticed someone in the corner. Her old friend. Her _best_ friend, who she hadn't seen in about 6yrs. Daisy Bespoke smiled at her and Danielle walked over. Her name was given to her when Tanith and Ghastly first noticed the birthmark on the front of her left shoulder was ion a shape of a daisy. The name suits her very well.

Daisy was beautiful. With fair hair, fairer than her mother it reminded people of petals on a daisy. It was wavy too. She had Ghastly's pale green eyes, the colour of summer grass some have said. She was tall, slim and, even though she didn't look it, very strong. People though Danielle was beautiful, until they saw Daisy. In fact most people said she was more beautiful than China Sorrows. Because of this China saw her as a threat. A threat to what no-one knows. As a result of this Daisy learnt about magic, while Danielle is still kept in the dark. Daisy had moved to London over 6yrs ago to live with her grandparents for a while. It was the safest place for her when China had tried to kill her. Danielle hadn't seen her since. Boy it was good to see her now.

"So how's London?" Danielle asked. They never bothered with greetings before.

"It was great. Although I'm actually staying here now." Daisy spoke in a real English accent.

"Really? You're staying? You've finished your education in England now?" Clearly, for her safety, Danni was not told the real reason Daisy left.

"Yes now 'Sunshine' and 'Luna' can get back together and finish saving the world from evil penguins with our army of ducks!"

"Daisy that was when we were 5! And now we're 15. I'm more mature now!" Silence. 3. 2. 1. Giggles.

"Oh Danni you do get me. But let's face it. We're too hyper together. And you've only been 15 for a few hours. This reminds me. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. I know we're too hyper. But I'm still mature." They calm down quickly and Danni looks distant.

"What's wrong Danni?"

"Hm? Oh nothing. I'm just worried about my boyfriend-"

"Boyfriend? Danielle Rose Pleasant! Details please"

"Well he's smart, funny and totally handsome. Like drop dead gorgeous. And I've never even kissed him."

"What! Why?"

"I dunno. But he was just outside and now I'm really worried about him." She told Daisy what happened outside with Peter and everything her parents said.

"And do you know the annoying thing? I know I've heard of Dusk and Sanguine before but I can't think where." Danni said frustrated.

"Well let's think. Maybe you heard your mum and dad talking and heard those names?"

"Names?"

"What?"

"You said names. But they're not names you normally come across. And if it's a name it means it's a person. Do you know them?"

"No I don't. I heard mum and dad talking about them a few years ago but didn't get a lot of details. But maybe you saw pictures or something…"

"Dreams." Danni whispered. "That's it! It's my dreams! I've been seeing those people and hearing those names in my dreams Daisy"

"Come on you two are you going to join the party?" Valkyrie asked when she came over. "It _is_ your birthday party after all Danni. And you have other guests."

"Alright mum. We're coming." And at that moment Sam and Susan came over and started talking, for some reason, about the periodic table.


	7. Chapter 7: New Plan

**Chapter 9: New Plan**

"You're back early. Did you get her?"

"No dad I didn't. That old skeleton and his wife intercepted me before I could even arrive. But then they let me go because I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"You disappoint me boy."

"Well why don't you get Sanguine to do it next time? Or is he only good for giving scars?"

"Sanguine is too violent and _he_ wants her unharmed."

"Well why not get her yourself. It's hard to even get time alone with her now that they're watching her more closely. You can help you know. There is no law against it."

"I know. But you can get close to her with her being suspicious. She wouldn't mind being alone with you. They still haven't told her about this world and therefore she doesn't know what you are. And don't worry about those two. They'll be weak soon. That's when we strike. You need to get her and make sure she's wearing the diamond. Now leave me."

Dusk's son left him and shortly after Sanguine walked in.

"Do you think he'll do it?" He asked.

"Of course not. He cares too much for her. I think he loves her. He doesn't want her to get hurt. He'd rather die. Looks like we'll have to do it."

"And no-one saw it coming. The council. Her parents. The Bespoke's. Peter. Not even her."

"And don't forget that Daisy Bespoke's back in town now. She's become China's good friend."

"Oh my god. That girl is just too beautiful. Can we get her too?"

"Yes we may. She'll be good for torture too."

Sanguine grinned his white-toothed grin.

"Way thank ya'll" And he sunk into the ground.


	8. Chapter 8: What to do?

**Chapter 8: What to do?**

After the party Danielle ran upstairs to get some old drawings. Daisy followed her eager to know what Danielle dreams about. There was a chance it's about the magic.

"I drew these from my dreams. I've been having these strange dreams since I was 5. I can tell you all their names and what they're doing in the picture. But surely this can't be real? I mean, there was a skeleton. A _walking, talking, _skeleton" that's not possible," Danielle said.

Daisy just looked through the pictures. She knew who they were and all their power. Knew who the good guys were and who the bad were. The skeleton was good. Not just the drawing was good, everyone knew Danielle was a good artist, but he was a good guy. He was Skulduggery Pleasant, Danielle's father. But Danni didn't know that he was ever a skeleton. She doesn't even know his age.

"Well have you talked to anyone else about these? Surely there's been someone to talk to while I've been away?" She asked

"Um... yeah I've talked to dad but he told me they were just bad dreams. That they'd stop soon so we agreed not to worry. Especially since it would worry mum. Why?"

"Hm? Oh no reason. I better go. Mum and dad told me not to take too long." There was a car horn outside.

"Oh great now dads honking the horn. Bye babes." She gave Danielle an air kissand turned to leave.

"Daisy one more thing. You never told me why you were staying here now. I can see it's more than education."

"Nothing gets past you does it? Mum and dad had to send me there while they made it legal for mum to live here. I would have just got in the way so I figured I'd stay with nanny and gramps. But now it's sorted and they have a lot of free time."

"OK. So are you coming round tomorrow? Tanith and Ghastly are."

"Hell yeah! They wouldn't leave me home alone anyway. Anyway we never finished exploring your house together did we?"

Daisy left and Danni watched Ghastly's van speed off from her bedroom window. She went downstairs to talk to Skulduggery in the kitchen, he was washing up the plates and cups, about her dreams again. There was more to them that he wasn't telling her, she knew that much.

"Dad we need to talk."

"Now? What could you need to talk about at this time of night Danni?"

"But dad it's about my dreams. Is everything I told you happened real? Is that why you and mum are constantly watching me from a distance whenever I'm out, and don't deny it I've seen you."

Skulduggery thought for a minute then sat down at the table. Danielle next to him, he looked her in the eye.

"OK Danni. Yes your mother and I keep an extra close eye on you when you're out. The reasons we can't explain but the main one is we don't want you to get hurt. So you should figure out that we know about you and Peter and how you've never kissed. Except for him kissing your forehead earlier but that doesn't count. And I think it's time I told you that I disapprove of him." Danielles eyes opened as wide as they could go.

"What?" She gasped

"He's trouble. I know you saw your mum and I carrying something earlier and yes that was Peter. We were taking him away from trouble before he started it. I know you saw your mum and I talking just before you walked in the house. She saw you standing in shadow by the bushes. That's why we headed inside quickly. But as far as I'm concerned your dreams are not true. I know how it sounds but it's the truth." He stood up and patted Danielle on the shoulder. She stood up too. Yawned and hugged him.

"OK dad. I believe you. I'm sorry I spoke to you like that."

"That's OK babe."

Danielle closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. He chuckled, picked her up and left the kitchen and nearly bumped into Valkyrie.

"What's the matter with Danni?£ she asked nervously.

"Relax she's just sleeping. I'm going to put her to bed." He told her soothingly.

"Want some help?" She asked more relaxed. She should be used to this. He was always carrying Danielle to bed after she fell asleep on the sofa, by the indoor pool or in the big oak tree in the garden after spending an hour looking for her (surprisingly she never fell though).

"You know I would. If you could open the door and pull back the duvet and everything else you normally do that should be fine."

"Together they carefully put Danielle to bed. It would seem that even 15 year olds can still be their parent's baby.

* * *

The next morning Danielle opened her present from Peter. It was beautiful what he'd gotten her. In the box was a CD that she and Peter had made together. She was singing and he was playing an instrument. Sam and Susan were there too singing back up. But the thing that took her breath away was the necklace. It was a silver chain with a heart shaped pendant. But the heart was a diamond. A real diamond. She wore it to school but kept it hidden. She normally wouldn't wear something like that but it was from Peter. She felt like she had to. Nothing much happened with Danielle that day. She went to school as normal, but Daisy didn't which was boring but like every day when she was in England, and she stayed behind for her year 10 coursework. And randomly Peter made her promise him something. Never be on her own. Even for a minute. Always be with someone. Her friends, her parents, him but never on her own. She agreed thinking it was some game but she could tell he wasn't joking and it wasn't until that night that something happened to her.

She was walking home from Eeyores Club at 11 o'clock that evening. Her parents thought she was working that night but she wasn't. Well, not at the job they know about anyway. It was then that it happened. She heard footsteps moving in beat with her but when she stopped she couldn't hear anything. The footsteps were so calm it was scary. Then she heard a voice. Calling to her but I wasn't anyone's voice she knew. Before she knew it she was running. This was not a good thing in her outfit.

She was wearing a pale blue dress that stop mid-thigh and wearing white sandals with a wide heel and it was impossible to run in. She had to run because she turned around for only a minute when she saw the two men following her. She was scared. She'd seen those men in her dreams plenty of time and she didn't think they were good guys. She knew she shouldn't stop but a break was needed. Running was not her thing but when she stopped, only for a minute, she realised it was a minute too long. There were more men than she had originally thought, the scariest thing were the footsteps that were so calm it was like they were someone else's. She looked all around her and realised she was surrounded by men. But also that she had stupidly ended up in an alleyway. Two men walked forward.

The man in front was tall. Pale skinned and dark hair. He was wearing a black suit that all neat and tidy, and had a horrible scar on his face. The other man was also tall with blonde hair and a brown tailored suit with a crisp white shirt. He had an even tan and was wearing sunglasses.

The other men looked like half-dead, mindless creatures with blood-splattered clothing with an enormous gash on their necks. The tall dark-haired man spoke, so calmly and normal it was as if he hadn't been running after Danielle, which she knew he had.

"You're scared. I can smell it. What are you doing out so late all by yourself? Aren't your parents worried?" Danielle voice was shaky when she spoke.

"I was just heading home actually. Why are you following me?"

"We were asked to pick you up and take you home. That's what your father asked us to do."

"Yeah because he has a habit of sending someone I don't know doesn't he? Look no offence but wouldn't do that. He's _very_ protective."

"Oh we know. My son told me about how protective he is Danielle."

"I think you should leave me alone now. After all I don't know you," she said bravely.

"Oh that's a shame if you don't know us. Because we know all about you and y'all family and wow they kept you hidden for a good fifteen years lil darlin'." The man in the brown suit said. He spoke with a Texan accent that made Danielle even more nervous. She's heard about these men in her dreams, and that was not normal.

"Right listen now lil darlin' because I'm only gonna say this once. I'm going to put these lovely lil shackles on your wrists and take you to our boss. Got a problem with that?"

Before she could answer Danielle felt strong hand grab her arms and she started to struggle. She was very strong like Valkyrie but she doesn't possess magic yet. Until tonight she had been safe with her parents watching over her. It's just a shame something like this happens the one time they're no where nearby. The blonde man pulled out a syringe and jabbed it into her neck injecting the liquid into her bloodstream. Danielle collapsed in the strong arms but didn't fall, they were still holding her, and closed her eyes.

"Well done Sanguine. We better take her with us to Vile. I'm sure he'd be _very_ pleased to met the Pleasant daughter."

"I think you may be right Dusk. I'll take her I'm quicker. Anyway you don't want your boy seeing her with you do you?"

"Not in this state, no." Dusk turned and drove away in a black Volvo. Sanguine put the shackles on Danielle's wrists then picked her up and sunk into the ground.


	9. Chapter 9: The Fun Begins

**Chapter 9: The Fun starts**

"Skul!" Valkyrie Pleasant shouted to the mansion.

"Yes?" he called back. She followed his voice to the library where he was reading a book with a plain black cover. Ever since they had found out about the revengers club they hadn't stopped researching and Valkyrie was getting annoyed at him for not giving her nor Danielle any attention. But when she looked at the cover she noticed it was something her uncle wrote and it was a reading book. Not any book 'The Darkness Rained upon them'. The very last book ever published by him.

"It's nearly 12 o'clock and Danni's not back. I was wondering if she'd called you to let you know she'd be late or not?"

Skulduggery looked up from the book sharply. He had a worried look on his face.

"No. I thought you said you were picking her up from work,"

"No she told me it was you picking her up. Or she'd 'hitch' a lift from Sam and Susan's parents."

"Rand I take she never called you then?"

"If she had I wouldn't be asking if you'd heard from her."

"And you have called Sam and Susan's parents?"

"I had I wouldn't be here having this conversation would I?" She snapped.

"No need to snap at me Valkyrie!" He snapped back, standing up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Danielle isn't home yet and she hasn't called us or told us what time she should be home!"

"You never could drop the sarcasm could you?"

"Skulduggery would you like a newsflash? Our daughter is missing!"

"OK you call Tanith and Ghastly and see if they've seen her. Also call Daisy to make sure she hasn't seen her. I'll go out to the café and see if she's there and if not what time she left and the route she normally takes."

"And if all that fails?"

"Then we stick together and stay strong. Valkyrie she couldn't have gotten far around here. Also if we start arguing and fall out the Revengers Club will strike and we can't afford them attacking us in the way." She nodded and he left. Speeding out the giant gate while she ran for her phone quickly dialling Tanith's number.

"Hey Val what's up?" Tanith asked when she picked up

"Hey Tan. You haven't seen Danielle anywhere have you? It's just she's not home from work yet and I was thinking 'maybe she's round Tanith's to catch up with Daisy?'"

"No sorry Val I haven't seen her. In fact i was just about to call you about Daisy. She isn't with you is she?" Tanith asked.

"No Tan. If she was here I would have called you ages ago to see. And Daisy wouldn't be here unless Danielle's here,"

"OK. So Daisy's not here because i thought she was with you. But where should she be. And would Danni be with her?" Tanith said almost to herself. "Have you called the café?"

"Yeah. Sam and Susan say that she's not there anymore and sounded worried when I called. Sam said she thought I was picking her up,"

"And were you meant to?"

"Danni told me she would either get Skul or Sam and Susan's parents would drop her off. But Skul hasn't heard from her all day. And Danni hasn't said anything about Daisy."

"Well where is Skul now?"

"He's gone to the shop to talk to them all properly and then he said he would drive around to the places she liked to go to." Valkyrie heard Tanith calling to Ghastly. Something was very wrong. Ghastly was talking back. Something about not hearing from daisy all day either? Daisy must be missing as well.

"What time did she leave the café?" Tanith asked nearly crying

"They said about half-six... but it's nearly 12 now. Where has she been since then?"

"I don't know. I wish I could help Val. I'll send Ghastly out to look for her and I'll stay here in case she turns up here."

"Thanks Tanith. I owe you one,"

"Too right you do,"

"And keep an eye for Daisy for me. I think shes missing too," She hung up and Valkyrie thought. _Where would Danni go? _Stupid question. She quickly dialled Skulduggery's number.

* * *

Skulduggery drove extremely fast to Sam and Susan's family café. It would normally take half an hour to get there but tonight he got there in ten minutes. He needed Danielle. He walked in just as Sam was locking the door. She saw him and let him in.

"Mr Pleasant? Danielle's not here."

"I know Sam. I was wondering some things. What time did she leave?"

"About half six. She said she was meeting Mrs Pleasant round the corner by the cinema because apparently she had some shopping to do or something."

"Has she said that a few times?"

"Yes. She leaves here at half-six everyday then says she's meeting either you or Mrs Pleasant somewhere else. Why has she not been doing that?"

"No. Danielle hasn't been getting home since at least half-ten these days. Where would she normally go for those few hours?"

"I don't know sir. Shall I ask Susan?"

"No, you don't need to bother her at the moment. Are you parents here?"

"They're upstairs."

Skulduggery walked through the café kitchen and up the stairs that were at the back. He ran up them and saw Mr and Mrs Sunday in their upstairs kitchen. Mrs Sunday was washing up the dishes and Mr Sunday was filing through paperwork. He saw Skulduggery and stood.

"Mr Pleasant. Have you not found Danni yet?" He spoke with a deep voice and a strong Irish accent. He was tall with blonde hair not too dissimilar to Tanith's.

"No Mr Sunday. I was just wondering if you knew where she might go after she leaves work?"

"No I'm afraid not. That's one thing you'll have to ask the girls. Although she does say everyday that either you or Mrs Pleasant pick her up."

"Yes Sam said that but Danni hasn't been getting home until four hours after she finishes her day here. Do you not wait with her to make sure we turn up?"

"Danni's a big girl sir. She says she'll be fine and won't even let the girls go with her." Mrs Sunday said. She was also tall with sandy blonde hair and a slim body.

"So you let her leave on her own?" Skulduggery asked. "Even though this isn't the best area for a young girl to be walking around on her own."

"Our girls have never complained about the area." Mrs Sunday said

"Yes but they have each other. They can look out for each other! Danielle doesn't have that!" Skulduggery snapped

"Sir I don't think you need to snap." Mr Sunday said politely. "I'm sure Danielle will turn up."

"When?" He asked frustrated. "If you had waited with her. Or told her to get us to meet her here maybe I wouldn't be out looking for her!"

"She said-"

"I don't care what she said! She's _my_ daughter. Not yours, mine. And she's missing! Would you want your girls hanging around a street like this on their own?"

"No but-"

"But nothing. If it was your daughters I would make sure they were with you before I wasn't responsible for them anymore," He was really worried now. And angry "I think I'd better leave and go and look for her. And when I find her she'll not be working here anymore nor having anything to do with Sam and Susan!" He turned and left.

As he was walking out of the shop his phone started ringing. He looked at the number _Valkyrie_. He pressed the 'call' button and put the phone to his ear.

"Have you found her?" he was nearly crying

"No she hasn't turned up yet. And I guess rom the fact that your nearly crying you haven't either?"

"No. Now I'm getting really worried. What about Tanith, Ghastly and Daisy?"

"Well Daisy's gone missing and Tanith and Ghastly haven't seen her. Tanith said she'll stay there in case they turn up. Ghastly's gone out looking for them now as well. I was just ringing to see if you checked the club?"

"The club?"

"Eeyores Club? That bloody place she's always at!"

"No I haven't. I'll go there now. See if she's been by tonight."

"OK and Skulduggery?"

"Yes Valkyrie?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He hung up and got in the car and drove round the corner to Eeyores Club where he saw Peter talking to the manager outside. It looked like an argument but he had to stop the car anyway...

* * *

Danielle woke up in a bed. It was a very comfortable bed so she didn't want to move. But she had to. She remembered what happened a couple of hours ago and she was not happy. Well if you had been chased then have someone jab a needle in your neck to make you unconscious would you be happy? No didn't think so. She sat up and looked around. _Where am I? _She thought. Her head hurt but when she went to put a hand to it she realised that she was handcuffed. She thought of them men. The dark-haired one looked familiar (OK they both look familiar but she thinks she's actually met him before). And she'd heard Peter say the other one's name. _Sanguine._ She may have been unconscious but she could still hear some things before the light bulb went out. That was the man that he given Peter that scar on his face last night (last night being her birthday as this is still the night she was kidnapped). She went to stand up but hit an invisible wall that surrounded the bed. She realised that whoever all the people keeping her here were that they would want to keep her in this particular room. But what for?

She started thinking. That's what she did when she was bored, and boy was she bored right now. She thought about the men who'd kidnapped her. She thought about _why_ they'd kidnapped her. She thought about this room. Why she was here. She thought about Peter, Sam, Susan, Daisy, Tanith, Ghastly, China, and Her Grandparents, who she hadn't seen in weeks. Before finally thinking about her parents. She couldn't get their faces, faces full of disappointment, out of her head. Why did she have to keep sneaking to that bloody club every night! It's not like she got paid for singing there most nights. She even has a bloody, gay, pathetic nickname. In _Spanish!_ And if she was honest she didn't like going to the club that much anymore. What was the point when you would only want to go with the boyfriend who hasn't even _kissed_ you yet? She thought about Peter again. She could see disappointment in his face, after all she'd broke her promise to him. He made her promise earlier that day in school that she wouldn't be left alone even for a minute and she did, only to break it on her way home tonight.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a door open. She looked up and saw the man with the Texan accent walking toward her.

"Hello lil darlin'. Have a nice sleep?"

"Not really. I would have a better one at home in _my_ bed."

"Well get used to it cause you 'aint gonna be sleeping in your bed for a long time."

"I figured." She murmured. "So how long will I be here? And what do you want with me?"

"Well we don't want you, we _need_ you. That pretty lil diamond around your neck will only give the power we need from your heart."

"What?"

"It will be clear when my boss comes to get you. How long you'll be here I don't know," he waved his hand and Danielle could see the invisible shield turn blue then disappear again. Sanguine stepped towards her and reached a hand out to stroke her cheek. She flinched.

"Oh yes. You're your mother's daughter alright. You got the same feel of skin. And you've got your dads eyes. God when those two get together they look amazing. Just look at you. Except for your hair. Why is it so long?"

"I've been told I look beautiful plenty of times." She replied ignoring the question on her hair. It was long because she liked it like that. "Except the only boy I would go for is mysterious, someone my dad disapproves of and, oh yeah, never kissed me. Maybe you know him? He told me you gave him a scar on his face?"

"Peter? Oh yeah everyone here knows Peter. A right little rebel he is. The scar was necessary to his pretty face. Maybe next time he'll think twice before crossing me again."

Danielle was shaking. She had never been scared in her life and now she was petrified, she felt a knot in her throat and couldn't speak for a minute. She opened her mouth to speak again when there was a loud bang. She looked towards the door as a man walked through. He wore a suit of armour but it was black. There seemed to be shadows pouring from it. She was shaking even more. She was really scared.

"Welcome Danielle Pleasant." He said. His voice sounded normal which was weird considering he was wearing a mask. Danielle stared

"I hope you're comfortable," h said. Danielle stared

"Sanguine why is she still wearing shackles?"

"Because I haven't taken them off her yet?" Sanguine said

"Well take them off now. I want my guest to feel welcome. If we need her to help us then we should treat her with respect." The man said.

Sanguine didn't say anything and undid her shackles.

"Who are you?" Danielle asked

"My name is Lord Vile my dear. And I need your help." He took off his mask so she could see his face. He didn't look evil. In fact he looked at her with love. Like her parents used to look at her when they were really happy with her. Suddenly she felt at home and didn't want to leave. Lord Vile held out a hand, a gesture for her to take, and she took it. She got off the bed and he walked her around the house. It was smaller than her house. Only two floors with 6/7 bedrooms and a cellar. The lounge had been turned into a meeting room and when they entered Danielle saw more men.

"Everyone this is Danielle Pleasant. Finally. Please make her feel welcome as she is my guest and I do not want her harmed." Lord Vile said when they had entered. "Danielle this is my club. This is Dreylan Scarab." He pointed to one man. Scarab nodded.

"Springheeled Jack,"

"It's a pleasure miss," Jack said in a British accent.

"Vaurien Scapegrace, Remus Crux, Dusk and you know Billy-Ray Sanguine" They all looked at her and she tried to smile. Being here with these men creeped her out a bit but she couldn't leave. They all started talking amongst themselves when someone walked in. The woman was tall, slim, she had dark hair and pale blue eyes. She was beautiful but Danielle knew her straight away...

* * *

Skulduggery got out of his car and walked over to Peter and the manager of Eeyores Club. He started listening to their conversation.

"What do you mean she left?" Peter asked.

"She left. A few hours ago. Well actually only an hour, said she was going to walk home since she was already late enough as it was. Said her parents would worry. Why what's happening? "

"She told me she'd wait for me. She promised she wouldn't be on her own for one minute." Peter whispered mainly to himself as he looked down to his shoes. Someone cleared their throat behind him and he looked up sharply and turned to see Skulduggery standing behind him.

"Excuse are you the manager here?" Skulduggery asked the manager.

"Yes I am mate and who are you?" the man sounded drunk and spoke in slang.

"OK first of all I aint you 'mate'. I am actually very far from it. Secondly I am Danielle's father Skulduggery Pleasant?"

"Your Danni's dad? You lucky git. I'd give anything to have a daughter like her. Actually I think I'd give anything to have a girlfriend like that. If you know what I mean?" he laughed.

"Um, excuse me that's my daughter you're talking about. You wouldn't stand a chance with her because a) you're too old and b) I would kill you. I want to know which way he went when she left, Peter I suggest you stay right there." He said when he saw Peter trying to sneak away in the corner of his eye.

"I think she wet along the main road. She don't like walking out in the dark on 'er own." He said then went inside not bothering to finish the conversation. _That's OK _Skulduggery thought _you've helped me enough. _He turned to Peter

"Didn't I tell you yesterday to leave Danni alone?"

"Yes and I did. Well mostly. I tried to warn her not to spend any time on her own. Especially outside. If she's no-where to be found then the Revengers Club must have her."

"Where are they Peter?"

"I can't tell you that."

"This is a onetime offer. You can tell me where they have taken my daughter and I'll let you go free. If you don't co-operate I'll take you to Valkyrie and when she's pissed off you do not want to be the one in the room with her."

"I know Danni told me,"

"So are you going to help?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well I think you know what it's like to lose a family. My dad's all I got left and if I betray him I'll lose him. What would you do?"

"I would do the right thing,"

"Oh right. So if Valkyrie was the only family left and your choices were destroy the world to keep her or let her die to save the world. What would you do?"

"Well I'm so amazing I would save Valkyrie but not get the world destroyed."

"But what if you weren't able to do that Skul? What would you pick?"

"I would probably pick save her."

"Well that's what it's like for me now. With dad and Danni. If I save her the world could die. But if I save the world Danni will die."

"How?"

"I gave her a necklace for her birthday. It's a diamond. A real diamond but it's the kind that links to the Faceless Ones dimension."

"What about them? They're legends,"

"Then how come Danni's wearing one? If dad and the revengers club trick her into believing into them being the good guys then she will find out about the very thing you and Valkyrie have tried to protect her from."

"Magic," Skulduggery whispered.

"Yes. And when she finds out about that she is going to hate you for the rest of her life. She would become a mini-Darquesse. When her heart is filled with all the hate Lord Vile needs her to have for you the diamond would summon the Faceless Ones and they would come through _that_ necklace. They will feed on that hate until Danni's dead but the necklace's power will die. Then the Faceless Ones inside that necklace will try and find another diamond to live in."

"But whats the point? In having Faceless Ones that will be trapped in a necklace?"

"To kill a certain person in a horrible way without putting the world in danger."

"Peter you have to come with me. We need to tell Valkyrie about this."

"I'll pass thanks. I don't think she'll take it too kindly that I gave her daughter a birthday present that's going to kill her."

"You need to there's still a lot about this I need to know and you may as well just say it once in front of Valkyrie as well."

"OK but if she kills me I'm going to haunt you."

"OK but there's still one thing I don't understand. How did they find out about Danni? Valkyrie and I have always kept her in the dark."

"You have a traitor on your side. And she'll kill me if she find out I told you."

"Really who could that be?"

"You know China Sorrows right?"


	10. Chapter 10: Torture

**Chapter 10: Torture**

"Valkyrie sit down you need to hear the end of this!" Skulduggery shouted to his wife, who was very pissed off with Peter.

"What! He gave Danielle a present that's going to kill her and you want me to sit down and listen as if what he's done has a reasonable explanation?" she screamed at him. When Peter had started telling his story he didn't get very far before Valkyrie stood up and started throwing fireballs at him and throwing the table and chairs with the wind power. He quickly leaped behind the kitchen counter that was stuck to the floor. Skulduggery managed to get his arms around her to try and calm her down that way.

"Valkyrie if you kill him now he can't tell us how to save her,"

"I don't care! I'm going to kill him," she said very close with the tears. Skulduggery tightened his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Maybe you can. Later. At least hear the end of the story," she nodded and he let her go and used the wind power to put everything back, then sat her down on a kitchen chair.

"It's OK Peter you can come out from behind the counter now," he said. Peter poked his head out to make sure it was safe. He didn't like the idea of the china getting thrown around and hitting him in the head.

"As I was saying," he said when he stood up. "Danielle's necklace is going to kill her. The Faceless Ones are going to feed on her soul until she is dead. The idea is they're going to make her hate you so the hatred she has will summon the Faceless Ones. When her heart is filled with all the hate Lord Vile needs her to have for you the diamond would summon the Faceless Ones and they would come through _that_ necklace. They will feed on that hate until Danni's dead but, eventually, the necklace's power will die. Then the Faceless Ones inside that necklace will try and find another diamond to live in."

"And if they can't?" Valkyrie said

"Normally they will get pulled back into their dimension,"

"So why can't we just go and get the necklace off her now?"

"Because that could risk killing her. She's already starting hating you. She told me because it's one rule for her and another rule for you. You're always watching her, never giving her privacy and yet you are never there to care for her the way normal parents would."

"Don't you dare say that!"

"Anyway. As soon as the necklace has killed her Vile is planning to break it. That will release the Faceless Ones into the world,"

"But why kill Danni?" Skulduggery asked

"Because it's a way to get to you. The club knows that Danni is your weakness and if they kill her you, particularly Skulduggery, would have, what Serpine had once said, a 'clouded mind'. You can't think straight and by the death of your daughter you would be useless to the world so you can't defend it."

"Well why haven't they killed her yet?" Valkyrie asked.

"Because they need to make her hate you a lot for the necklace to work, otherwise it's a waste of a spell,"

"Peter. I need you to take me to where they're hiding her," Skulduggery said

"I can't,"

"WHY NOT!" Valkyrie shouted.

"Because my dad will kill me!"

"What about Danni?"

"Well if you kept an eye on whom your friends were maybe the Revengers Club wouldn't even know she existed!"

"What?" she asked confused

"China Sorrows has betrayed you and told my dad about Danielle! I will not betray my own dad for you. No matter how much I love her,"

"Well you're going to die anyway because I'm going to kill you,"

"OK you two I think that you should shut up and Peter take us to Danielle. We can find a way to stop your dad. Please," Skulduggery said

Peter sighed. He was never going to win and he knew it.

"OK. I'll take you there but I can't promise it will make things better. They still have secrets they want to share with you,"

"I'm sure whatever secrets we have, no matter how bad, we can manage. Right now im worried about getting my little girl back, saving the world and destroying that necklace before it kills her and before the Faceless Ones hibernate in there,"

"Yeah they've already started. Like I said it started when she put the necklace on,"

"Hang on a sec. didn't you just tell us China betrayed us?" Valkyrie asked

"Um... Yeah I did why?"

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery who looked back at her. He caught her arm just in time to stop her from speeding out the house and over to China's library to smash up her beautiful face. Valkyrie tried pulling her arm out of Skulduggery's grip, violently, and he had to put his arms around her whole body again to stop her from throwing things around the kitchen again.

"I'm going to kill her!" she screamed

"No you're not!" Skulduggery said back

* * *

Danielle looked at the woman who just walked into the room.

"And I believe you know China Sorrows already my dear?" Lord Vile asked. Danielle just stared at her clearly confused as to what she was doing here.

"Danielle," China said. "I'm going to tell you a secret. It's a big one that your parents have kept from you your whole life. And I don't want you to be angry. We're going to try and help you with the shock you're about to get-"

"Are you going to tell me or not?" she asked

"Yes I am. You know your dreams?"

"How did you-?"

"Oh please. I know everything. Peter told us all what you tell him therefore making me know everything going on in your life."

"That twat,"

"Anyway. Danielle everything that happens in your dreams is real. Everybody, every place, every plot in each one? It's all real," And China started to tell Danielle everything that has happened. Valkyrie meeting Skulduggery when she was 12. The fact Skulduggery is over 400 years old. Gordon's death. Serpine, Vengeous, The Diablerie, The Faceless Ones, Vampires (good and bad), Valkyrie being Darquesse (yes China knew that too). Her parents wedding, what Peter is and what really happened with Daisy. She told her about the three names and how her mum got hers. She talked about the war and Skulduggery's first wife and child before finishing with tricking Danielle into thinking everyone in this room was the good guy and her parents were the bad guys. This, to put it simply, pissed Danielle off.

"How could you say that?" she yelled at China. "After everything they do for you, you do this?"

"Danielle I think you should be quiet. I'm not the enemy. They are!" China said raising her voice. Danielle looked around and remembered they weren't alone so she quickly tried to leave the room, only to have Lord Vile appear in front of her. Blocking her only escape route. She looked around.

"You know China. I thought you were better than this,"

"And I thought you were brought up more polite than you're being. You wait to be dismissed before you try to leave my presence,"

"Yeah, what a shame I've been brought up in the 21st Century. Not the 18th which apparently is the century you were brought up in,"

"Do _not_ mock me child,"

"Do not call me child,"

"Or what?"

"Well if what you say about my parents is true then I'll say no more," China slapped her hard across the face.

"Don't you dare mock me like that young lady," China spat at her. "You will not like me if I'm angry,"

"Oh so are you angry all the time?"

"I don't see what that boy sees in you! A vampire with feelings? Never. Peter is the reason you're here my girl,"

"Don't you ever say that. He loves me and I love him you slag!"

China frowned at her, grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out of the room. She spoke in Danielle's ear with pure venom in her voice.

"You know I don't like rude children around me. So let this be a lesson to you," she pushed Danielle into the kitchen and sat her down. She walked over to a drawer and took out a pair of scissors and walked back over to Danielle, who stood up facing China.

"I love your hair Danielle," China said reaching out to touch it, then quickly sat her down and held her there with one hand on her shoulder. "It's just a shame I have to do this," she said bringing the scissors across her hair, cutting it making Danielle scream at the thought of losing her hair. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before upsetting me as I will do a lot more than cut your hair. You think Peter loves you? Then why would he hand you over so easily?" Chinas voice still harsh.

"Alright China I think that's enough," Lord Vile's voice said from behind them. China nodded to him and left the kitchen. Danielle finally stood up and ran to the closest thing she could find to a mirror. Her reflection in the dark window. Her mouth dropped open and her bottom lip quivered.

Her hair. Her long dark hair. Chinas ruined it. Danielle loved her hair long. It was originally just below her knees and shone in the moonlight as if she was one of those beautiful, vampire, princesses she'd seen in films. Now China cut it short. Really short. It was just at the middle of her neck. A bob that luckily China cut in an even line but still. It was_ short. _It didn't suit her and boy was she getting angry while trying to hold in the tears. How could her hair this short gleam in the moonlight like a deep black cloak a keep her ears warm? _I swear if I ever get out of this I'm going to kill China!_ Sh thought to herself.

"You look angry," Lord Vile said.

"That bitch just ruined my most prized possession! It took me ten years to grow my hair that long! Did you really think I was going to be happy about it? I was the dark-haired Rapunzel."

He laughed. He liked seeing people be tortured like this.

"Looks like Peter really does hate you. Look what he let China do,"

"Peter really did leave me to get kidnapped? He hates me that much?" She asked very upset

"Any minute now," he said to himself ignoring her now.

"Wha-?" Danielle managed before she fell to the floor in pain clutching her chest. The necklaces power had begun to take over her body. She was blacking out and closed her eyes just after she heard a familiar voice. Three familiar voices.

"Danielle," Peter and her parents shouted.

* * *

"Come on. We've got to go!" Skulduggery said

"Peter if you're lying you will not live long enough to quickly think of another one. Get in the car," Valkyrie warned. Peter swallowed and got in the car. He was telling the truth as to where they were hiding. His was too scared to even think about lying to the parents of the girl he loved. As soon as Valkyrie and Skulduggery were in the car they sped of to his home where the Revenger's Club were waiting for them.

"I think you should know that China will be there," Peter said. "She would have told Danni everything by now and, by prediction, they should be shouting at each other to make Danni angry in order to summon the Faceless Ones. If they're there then we don't have much time,"

"I don't care about time. Just finding her at the moment," Valkyrie said

"Oh you will care about time when the Faceless Ones enter the necklace. Once they enter there they cannot go until the necklace has lost its power. So the necklace will need a body to give it the energy it needs."

"We're here," Skulduggery said as they pulled up in front of a house that looked too big for just two people to live there.

"The club are here as well. They live with us," Peter said answering his unasked question.

They could see shadows through a window. Too many dysfunctional shapes must mean it was Lord Viles shadows. They burst into the house. The Revengers Club came out of a room but the three of them quickly ran through the house and into the kitchen where they shouted to Danielle to find her on the floor clutching her chest.

"Ah so here are the famous duo. So sorry about Danielle. But she did put on the necklace," Lord Vile said.

"Lord Vile. I want you to stop that necklace's power right now and give me back my daughter," Skulduggery said looking at Danielle's limp body on the floor. Her shoulders were moving up and down. She's still breathing.

"And ruin all my plans to bring back my God? I don't think so,"

"Well then. It's your own fault," Skulduggery replied summoning a fireball. Peter ran and knelt next to Danielle. Valkyrie stood next to Skulduggery and held his hand in hers and had a fireball in the other. She looked at him, and he looked at Vile.

"Tell me Vile? Why did you wait ten years before making yourself known? I'd really like to know,"

"You always were one to talk and never act,"

"That's generally what a detective does. Talk."

"We needed to get our facts right. And we had to wait for Danielle to be older enough to understand. It would be pretty embarrassing to tell your lovely wife here what you've been getting up to with China behind her back."

"What?" Valkyrie said

"Your lovely husband here has had something going on with your good friend China for a few years now. In fact I'm pretty sure she told me he went to see her on your wedding day, that night? Didn't he disappear for a few hours?"

"Yes but he said he was working."

"Yes that's what he said. Where's his proof?"

"Skul? Is this true?"

"Of course not," he snapped at her. "He's making it up. I told you, he was going to tell us stuff that would make us fight,"

"But you did vanish on our wedding day. I woke up and you weren't there,"

"I told you. I was doing a job for Ravel!" he shouted.

"Ravel was at the hotel all night!" she shouted back.

"Oh how I love to see couples argue," Vile said. "But I'm afraid, Valkyrie, he's not the only one to lie in this relationship,"

"What?" she spat.

"What your true name is? Hm? Darquesse," Skulduggery took his gun out and pointed it at Vile.

"What? Did you just call her Darquesse?" he asked.

"I called her, her name. So she never told you that?" Vile said. Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie who looked afraid. She looked up at him and he knew Vile wasn't lying. She was making it obvious just by looking into his eyes.

"Valkyrie?" he said slowly. She shook her head and wouldn't look at him now.

"I- I'm sorry," she cried. She had tears in her eyes.

"Skulduggery, Valkyrie. Now is not the time to worry about this. What about Danielle?" Peter said. Valkyrie ran over to them while Skulduggery stood in the doorway, stopping Lord Vile from leaving. Lord Vile laughed.

"You do remember I have the whole Revengers Club here right?" he asked when Skulduggery was hit in the back of the head knocking him unconscious. Dusk walked in followed by everyone else and dragged Peter away from Danielle by his ear and shoved him up against the wall.

"I thought I told you to stay away from them now we have the girl!" he snarled.

"Dad, I'm sorry. But I couldn't let you do this to her. I love her!" Peter said back

"You are a vampire! You don't have feelings. You don't know what love is!" he said putting a hand on Peter's throat. Peter looked at something behind him and Dusk turned to see Danielle awake now. But her breathing was getting shallow. She was looking straight at him but Valkyrie was trying to get her to look at her.

"Sanguine. Take Mrs Pleasant away from the girl," Lord Vile said as Sanguine walked over to Valkyrie. Her grabbed her hair and yanked her away from Danielle, kicking and screaming.

"Let go of me you son of a bitch," Valkyrie screamed.

"Hold on there Valkyrie. My wife was not a 'bitch'," Scarab said slapping her across the face.

"Who said I was talking about _her_," she said.

"Enough," Vile roared. "We must hurry. The girl is awake and the Faceless Ones are coming. Jack? Move the girl to the lounge and place her on the table. They're coming. And tie _them_ up." he said gesturing to Skulduggery and Valkyrie.

* * *

Jack picked up Danielle's weak body and carried her into the lounge and placed her on the stone table in the centre. How they got that table in this house Valkyrie would never know, as she was dragged into the room and had her hands shackled above her head to the high banister of the stairs. Skulduggery was thrown down next to her wrists shackled, still unconscious. She sighed and had a tear in her eye as she watched Danielle be surrounded by everyone in the club, her breathing still getting shallow. Valkyrie could see the necklace getting dark, the shadows of the Faceless Ones. They were coming. Through her daughters soul. She saw Peter fighting and struggling against Dusks hold across the room.

"Leave her alone!" he was screaming trying to get to her. Dusk put a hand on his mouth to shut him up and tied him to a chair with a gag on. Valkyrie looked away. She was embarrassed by what Vile had told Skul, what Vile had told her. How could Skulduggery do that to her? On their _wedding _day. And how long has it been going on for? She looked up when she heard laughing and saw the whole Club was laughing at the joy of their God returning. Danielle looked really pale and weak. How angry was she?

_Don't be angry_ Valkyrie begged her_ see it all as a happy thing_ then she realised. Maybe that's what Danielle needed. Happy thoughts.

"Danielle. I know you can hear me and I need you to do something for me. Think happy thoughts. See it all as a good thing! Don't be angry anymore," she said. The Club looked worried and Vile sent a shadow over to Valkyrie and slapped her around the face.

"Shut up! That will stop the power."

"I know! My name maybe Darquesse but I'm not ready to live in a destroyed world. Danielle think happy,"

"Someone gag that woman!" Vile shouted. Remus Crux walked over and slipped a scarf around her mouth. Not being able to speak she knew she would need a miracle. Something moved in the corner of her eye and she heard the gun shots before she saw it. Six shots from a revolver. She saw Skulduggery holding his gun straight at the reaming standing. Only Lord Vile. The others had fallen with a bullet hole somewhere. Sanguine was howling in pain but unable to move.

Valkyrie saw Peter get up from the chair and realised he was only tied with rope. Why would Dusk tie his son up with rope considering he had the strength to bend 10 kilos of steel in half? He ran over to Danielle who was still breathing even shallower than before. She sounded like she was trying to get air that wasn't there. The necklace was getting darker and darker. She was whiter that paper now. Her soul was slowly being fed on. She struggled against the cuffs at her wrists.

"Peter! You've got to find a way to save her!"

"I can't. Only my dad knows the words to stop the power and your lovely husband shot him,"

Lord Vile stood there knowing Peter can do nothing. He smiled. "There's nothing you can do now Peter,"

"Actually... there is." Peter said realising something he'd forgotten. "I can sacrifice myself to save her," Vile frowned. He'd known this all along but thought Peter didn't.

"I wouldn't do tha if I were you," China said as she walked in dragging a scruffy looking Daisy with her. Daisy was covered in blood. Her beautiful blonde hair was dirty and blood-stained, messy covering up her face. She was still wearing the dress she wore to Danielle's party last night. She must have been taken just after they'd all gotten home last night. She looked terrible and when she looked up they could see she was scared.

"If you do that I will kill Daisy and make her hate you even more. She believes you're the reason she's here. That's how clever at poisoning the mind I am. If you take your life I will kill Daisy and make her hate you even more,"

Peter looked at Danielle, Daisy then China. He couldn't let Danielle die, but he couldn't save knowing he's responsible for someone else's death. His thoughts were interrupted by a crash at the front door and Tanith, Ghastly and The Grand Mage, Ravel walked into the room. China pulled Daisy closer to her and pulled a knife out of her pocket and put it to Daisy's throat.

"If anyone comes any closer I will slit Daisy's throat!" China warned. Lord Vile stood next to her that smile back on his face. Ravel slowly walked over to Skulduggery and Valkyrie keeping eye-contact with Vile the whole time. He slowly slipped Skulduggery the key to his shackles and undone Valkyrie's for her. He saw Danni lying on the table and looked angry. Nobody treats his best friend like that and gets away with it.

"Lord Vile. China. Release the girl or I will be forced to go to extreme measures," Ravel said in a commanding tone. Valkyrie was at Danielle's side as well now.

"Oh how I hate to disobey you Grand Mage unfortunately I can't. You see as soon as I leave her you will all come and beat me up. And I really don't want any marks on my pretty face,"

"But what about Daisy's pretty face China! She's done nothing to you!" Tanith shouted.

"She was born beautiful! How did that happen? Her father so ugly and her mother so man-like. She insulted me by being even more beautiful than me!"

"You say my husband's ugly one more time I will rip your heart out! Oh wait. You actually need a heart in order to rip it out,"

Lord Vile laughed. He admired Tanith's energy and enthusiasm. He admired everything about her. Although he wouldn't tell anyone.

* * *

Skulduggery ran over to Valkyrie while China and Tanith shouted insults at each other. He put his arm around her and looked at Peter.

"How can you save her Peter? "

"I transfer all the energy from my body into hers and let shadows take me over as I release the necklace form her neck."

How do you do that?" Valkyrie asked. Peter hesitated for a second.

"I'll have to kiss her when I take the necklace. The Faceless Ones will take my life instead and she'll act like it never happened."

"You'll give your life for Danielle?"

"Yes I would Valkyrie. I know I'm a Vampire but I do love her,"

Danielle was getting paler. They couldn't hear her breathing now. She was fading and her distant eyes were closing. If Peter was going to save her he would have to do it now.

* * *

Meanwhile Tanith and China had stopped fighting verbally and started fighting physically. Ghastly was hugging Daisy tightly and Ravel was fighting Vile. Valkyrie saw that China dropped her knife and Tanith had picked it up and sliced her arm open with it. China screamed in pain and gripped her arm while Tanith rushed over with a pair of shackles and shackled China to the stairs. China struggled against it as her powers started to be drained from her body. She was useless now.

Ravel had somehow managed to get Lord Viles armour off and they were punching each other hard in the face. Ravels quickly threw the armour away from them so Vile couldn't try and get it back on. Vile tried all kinds a surprise moves not realising that Ravel had practically invented most of them and managed to blocked them all. Ghastly found Skulduggery's gun on the floor from where he dropped it and no-one realised. He opened it. Empty. He quickly loaded it back up with spare bullets he had and threw it to Ravel. Ravel caught it and fired it at Vile. The fighting abruptly stopped. In Lord Viles head were six bullet holes. He fell to the floor dead and China screamed her upset.

"How could you!"

"It's the only way to stop him China. As for you, you will spend a lifetime in prison. In fact you can stay there until death. Maybe,"

"But if I go to prison I'll grow old. That will be ugly!"

"I know. But it's a lesson you need,"

* * *

Across the room Skulduggery was tightly holding Valkyrie. Peter knelt down next to Danielle and whispered something in her ear and gently put his lips to hers. As he did so he undone the necklace around her neck and pressed it to his chest. Colour immediately returned to her face and when he lifted his face she gasped and her eyes shot open, just in time to see Peter's face before he fell on the floor next to her. She sat up and looked down at him.

"Peter!" she got off the table and put his head on her lap. Everyone looked over at them. He couldn't talk due to the pain. He felt so cold as The Faceless Ones ate at his soul. He could feel his body shutting down and feeding itself to the monsters in his chest. Danielle looked at him. Tears in her eyes as she watched her boyfriend slowly die. She knows how he feels right now and couldn't bear it. She closed her eyes and felt the tear fall off her cheek. It landed on Peters and he managed to raise a hand to stroke her face and she opened her eyes. They looked into each other's like he wasn't dying. But he was and Danielle was letting it happen. She bent lower and whispered something in his ear as he had done to her. She kissed him on the cheek and saw he was paler than a corpse, his breathing dying with every breath. Peter died in the arms of the girl he loved so much.

"Danni," everyone said softly. She looked up from Peter. Waterfalls in both eyes. Her mum and dad were standing watching her. Daisy looked a mess covered in blood standing across the room hugging Ghastly and Tanith. Lord Vile was lying dead on the floor surrounded by the bodies of the dead Revengers Club and China was shackled to the stairs opposite where she was sitting. Skulduggery walked over and knelt in front of her and cupped her face in his hands.

"Let's go home," he said simply and she nodded. He looked at the necklace. It was dead so he pulled it away from Peter and melted it with fire in his hands. As they stood up and went to leave China ran towards them screaming her fury. She had her knife again and was running straight for Danni. Valkyrie saw this and quickly stepped in her way so the knife attacked her instead. Ravel quickly grabbed China from behind leaving her knife wedged just under Valkyrie's chest. Danielle turned around and caught her mum as she fell back. Skulduggery turned and saw Valkyrie lying limp in Danielle's arms.

"Valkyrie!" he screamed. "Mum," Danni said.

"Danni. I'm sorry I never trusted you properly. Please forgive me,"

"Mum, there's nothing to forgive. You just saved my life," She smiled a weak smile at them both.

"I love you. Skulduggery promise me you'll look after her properly."

"Of course I will but you're going to be fine. I'll get you to Kenspeckle's"

"It's too late. I love you,"

"I love you Valkyrie." Valkyrie closed her eyes and became the second person to die in Danielle's arms. For saving her life. Skulduggery stood up straight Danielle by his side and turned to China.

"You've fucking killed her!" he said quietly. "Now I'm going to kill you," He raised his gun that somehow got put back in its holster only to have Ghastly rush forward and stop him.

"That isn't going to help Skul." He said and Skulduggery collapsed in his friends arms crying into his shoulder. Tanith and Daisy hugged Danielle who started to cry silently. Ravel took this distraction to get China out the way and started to march her out of the room but Billy-Ray Sanguine came up from the ground before he got there. No-one had even noticed him vanish they were all so distracted. He laughed pulled China to him and shoved Ravel away and took China away with him.


	11. Chapter 11: Training

****

****

Chapter 11: Training

Three hours later Tanith, Ghastly, Skulduggery, Ravel and Daisy were all sitting in the lounge of Valkyrie's house.

"Skul are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Ghastly asked.

"Yes I'm sure. You should go home and get some sleep. We've been out all night and God knows I need some."

"We could sleep here sir," Daisy said.

"No. Really all of you go home. Danni and I will be fine,"

"Well where is Danni?" Asked Tanith

Skulduggery looked around and realised Danielle wasn't there now. He swears she was here earlier. He got up and had a look around the house. He searched everywhere and got the others to help. He went into the kitchen to find Fletcher and Rolanda there. They were snogging each other.

"OK ew. Get a room out of my house," Skulduggery said. Fletcher broke the snog and smiled at him.

"Guess what! We're getting married! Me and Ro. Aint that great?"

"Spectacular," Skulduggery said sarcastically.

"Ooh someone's not happy. What, did Valkyrie finally realise you weren't worth it or something?" Fletcher joked but Skulduggery ran over there and put his hand on Fletchers throat and threatened him.

"You ever mention her name like that again and I will kill you," He said. Rolanda was screaming at him to let go and that caught everyone's attention. Ghastly ran in and pulled Skulduggery off Fletcher with great difficulty.

"What is going on?" Ravel asked

"That fucking twat attacked me!"

"What for?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"Skulduggery take a breather. Go outside and calm down," Ghastly said leaving Tanith to guide him outside.

"Fletcher. Sit," Ghastly said. "What did you say to piss him off?"

"Nothing. Only asked him about Valkyrie. Where is she anyway? I'm sure she would have been here by now to kick my arse,"

Ghastly and Ravel looked at each other in an awkward silence. "Um. Don't you know?"

"If I had a clue what you were talking about maybe. But quite obviously I don't know."

"China killed Valkyrie a couple of hours ago Fletcher," Ravel said.

"What? How?"

"She stabbed her while trying to get to Danielle,"

"Why was China trying to kill Danielle?"

"There have been a lot of problems the past couple of nights. Danielle was kidnapped by Lord Vile and the Revengers Club. China was secretly working with them and they were plotting to harm Skulduggery and Valkyrie by killing Danielle by letting the Faceless Ones feed on her soul. Peter saved Danielle but gave his life to them in the process. I managed to kill Lord Vile but China, who survived, wasn't happy. Because Danielle was loved by everyone so much, China thought by killing her it would hurt everyone enough for her to get away. But Valkyrie stepped in the way, saving Danielle but killing herself. That sum it up enough for you?"

"Um. Yeah thanks." Tanith walked back in and gave Fletcher the death glare. "Um? Tanith where's Skulduggery?"

"He's outside. Still looking for Danni. Why?"

Fletcher vanished before he replied to her. He appeared next to Skulduggery who was standing on the door-step looking into space.

"Skulduggery, I'm sorry. You know, for talking about Valkyrie like that. She wouldn't have left you. She loved you too much to do that to you. But I didn't know,"

"It's OK Fletcher. I know you didn't know and I'm not blaming you. It's hard for everyone at the moment and now I've got to figure out how to tell her parents."

"I could come with you?"

"No I'll be fine, I'll take Danni. They haven't seen her in a while. I owe it to them."

"Well I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you. Have you seen Danni?"

"No I haven't. Why?"

"She's gone off again. I'm worried again. Where does she go?"

"I remember one time she told me that she enjoys climbing trees. She told me she thought she saw you and Valkyrie play fighting, when you were training, and using magic on each other. She always thought it was a dream though. I told her she was dreaming it all. She also likes to walk amongst the trees out here. Oh and the lake in the middle of the woodland. Have you tried there?"

"Fletcher I must owe you one if she's there! Thank you for helping me realise!" Skulduggery said holding Fletcher's face in his hands and kissing his forehead and ran off into the woods towards the lake in the middle. Danielle loved it there, she told him several times. As he neared he heard something. Singing? Was Danielle singing? He recognized the song. 'You'll Be In My Heart' by Phil Collins. One of Valkyrie's favourite songs. Ever since she first saw Tarzan she loved listening to Phil Collins and it broke his heart to hear Danielle singing it now. He heard the background music playing with Phil's voice. But he could hear Danielle singing quite clearly:

"Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust, what they can't explain  
I know we're different but, deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more"

He thought his ears were defying him because he had never heard anyone sing like her. He didn't even know she _liked _to sing let alone be _able_ to sing.

"Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on, now and forever

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
I'll be there always"

She was really good. He honestly thought that she could sing and was the best singer he'd heard since his favourite artist. He walked out to her.

"You never told me you could sing Danni," she shrugged.

"You never asked."

"Why should I have to ask? I thought we understood each other enough to trust each other like that,"

"Like you and mum were honest with me? Like you and her were honest with each other?" She looked at him.

"That was different. We did that to protect you,"

"Protection, protection, protection. If that's all you and mum cared about then you're rubbish detectives. You should have told me about magic. You should've known I could care for myself! If you did trust me maybe none of this would have happened"

"Danni, you don't understand. It was complicated when we had you. I didn't want you to get involved in this world because it's very dangerous as you have just found out,"

"What was that talk about you and China? Is that why you were always going out?"

"Yes. It's true, I was severely drunk on my wedding day and I went to see her. Ever since then she had always threatened to tell Valkyrie about it. We never exactly did anything so it's nothing to worry about. Don't worry about it."

"Dad. Can I do what you do?"

"What?"

"I want to help. Can I join you like mum did?" He looked at her, a worried expression on his face.

"How do you know what your mum did?"

"My dreams. You know that. Face it, you can't do it alone."

"I know I can't. But I'm not risking your life just so I can't be alone. If China and Sanguine come back they'll try to kill you again. I can't let that happen. Not to my little girl. I've just lost your mother I'm not losing you too."

"Please. I'll do as you say. I won't go behind your back on anything. I just want to help you get back at China. Mum and I had differences but she was still my mum and I love her so much."

"I know you do Danni. But the answer is still no. I'll find protection for you so China can't get to you. It honestly isn't worth losing you over my job."

"But dad, face it. It's not just so you're not alone. You'll be worried about me; I'll be worried about you. I'm not the smartest person in the world so my GCSE's are actually useless. You can't think straight at the moment because of mum and who can protect me better than the greatest detective, fighter in the world? Also known as my dad?"

"You really want to work with me and be a detective like your mother and I?" he smiled.

"Yes," she said simply

"Alright then. There's obviously no convincing you otherwise so OK you can come with me." He looked at her his smile turning serious. "But it will take time and patience for your magic to work. Hopefully not to long but you can't think it will come just like that. And one condition. You do exactly as I say whenever I say it. If I say 'run' in a near death situation you run, no questions asked. Deal?"

"Deal. I hope we find them soon. Mum didn't deserve to die"

Skulduggery walked over to her and put his arm around her gently pulling her into a hug. He felt her shake as the tears started escape and stain his suit.

"Me too Danni. Me too,"

******

* * *

**

"Right Danni. Remember never take your eyes off your opponent. If you do that your dead." Tanith said. She Danielle, Skulduggery, Ghastly and Daisy were in the back garden training for when they next meet China and Sanguine.

"Stay crouched like that. It helps to pounce up like you did earlier. You know you're like a lion when hunting. Always ready to pounce."

"I know she is. She's like a lion in any situation. Never gives up and has to win the fight," Skulduggery said when he walked behind her to try and knock her over. Danni, who was crouched with her hands under her, swung her legs around and knocked him off his feet and stood up after she did a flip over him.

"Do you regret me doing gymnastics in school dad?" She done gymnastics for five years at school and was very flexible she was winning their fights in every training session.

"Yes. I do when you use it all on me. Not on the bad guys," he said trying to catch his breath after landing on his back. She smiled, they'd been training in the physical for over two weeks now and she was doing so well. And, luckily, her powers came quicker than thought. After the first week she had already started throwing fireballs at her trainers and drenching them, then blowing them off their feet. But her elemental magic was still weak and it would take, possibly, weeks for her to get the proper hang of it. But what she had at the moment was enough to trick Skulduggery, confuse Tanith and distract Ghastly. Daisy always trained on her side, not because she needed it, but to always remind her she will never fighting alone. Although that's no excuse for her to start slacking.

They train for 2 hours every day. Each day Danielle gets better and her powers improve every time she practises. There was still too much for her to learn and it will take years, but for now Skulduggery had to talk to her about some things she could do now.

"Danni." He said after training, in the kitchen where she was getting a glass of water. "If you're going to work with me you'll need to take a name. Not just any name though. It has to be name that defines who you are and will stick with you until death. And we will need to talk about school." She looked at him. "I know it's pointless telling you this but obviously you still have to go. I may occasionally let you use your mothers mirror but I will occasionally make you go. But we'll talk about that later. I need to know and I need you to promise me that you will _never _use your magic in school or around it. You will never tell your friends our secret. And that you will never threaten anyone with your powers or your new fighting/training skills,"

"Why?"

"Because it's dangerous and I don't want to be getting phone calls telling me to bring you home because they thought they saw you throwing a fireball at someone's head," She smiled at the thought.

"Now there's an idea,"

"Danni," he warned.

"Alright I promise not to do any of that stuff dad," she smiled innocently at him. He didn't look very convinced.

"Swear on your mother's grave,"

"That's hardly fair,"

"I need to know you won't do it Danni. And I know you respect your mother too much to break something once you promise over her,"

"Dad I can't do that. If I get angry I might accidentally break it. Then what would we do?"

He sighed. "Alright Danni. I won't force you to do that then. Just try and keep your promise to me then OK?"

"Alright dad. I'll try." He gave her a hug and sent her upstairs to have a shower, then go to bed due to the fact it was late. Tanith, Daisy and Ghastly were staying the night and were already settled in their rooms for the night.

* * *

When Danielle went into her room she found it was a mess. She didn't leave it like this. All her books, magazines, DVD's, CD's, drawings and her stereo player were all over the floor. In fact you couldn't see the floor with all this mess. It was unbelievable. She started to pick up the things blocking her way into her room and used the wind power to gently put everything back where it belongs. She got halfway into her room when she realised right in the centre of her floor, were cracks. The cracks were really close together in the centre then spread out like a spider's web. She quickly and carefully backed out of the room. Running downstairs to find Skulduggery. He was still in the kitchen doing some washing up.

"Dad, I need to talk to you,"

"Danni come on its late. I thought I told you to go to bed when you were out of the shower?"

"I know but it's my room. I walked in and it was a complete mess. Everything I own was all over the floor-"

"So? Clean it up then,"

"I did start cleaning it up. But I got to the middle of my room and there were cracks," Skulduggery stopped what he was doing and looked at her, a worried, confused expression on his face.

"Cracks?"

"Yes. Cracks," he sprinted up the stairs and burst into her room and saw them straight away. The cracks that could only belong to Bill-Ray Sanguine. Skulduggery went back out of room, grabbed Danielle's arm and started to pull her out of the house. However they only got to the bottom of the stairs when Sanguine rose for the ground blocking the front door.

"Hello lil' darlin'," he said to Danielle. Skulduggery gently pushed Danielle behind him blocking Sanguine view of her.

"What are you doing here Sanguine?"

"Erskine Ravel killed Lord Vile. The Grand Mage. What could a simple, unimportant 15 year old girl mean to someone like the Grand Mage Sanguine?"

"I don't know. Apparently they're best friends and Miss China wants to make him suffer like she suffered."

"She and Vile loved each other. Ravel and Danielle are friends. They are nothing more than that. They only know each other through me and Valkyrie. He was only one of the privileged people to know of her existence. That is nothing compared to what she and Vile had,"

"Well all I know is that she needs to come with me." Sanguine smiled then frowned. "But where did she go,"

"It's a good thing I've been training her then isn't it. And also how she's so flexible and quiet no-one notices her vanish,"

"And able to get help," Ghastly's voice said from above them. Sanguine looked up to see Tanith, Ghastly and Daisy coming down the stairs. But he could see Danielle anywhere. Where could she be? He didn't know enough about her to know her hiding places. He was too busy thinking where Danielle could be he didn't even realise Skulduggery grab him and smash him against the wall.

Tanith started beating him up and Sanguine soon fell unconscious so Skulduggery called Fletcher.

"Fletcher its Skul... I know it's late but... No it can't wait... Right well I need you to pop round and take Sanguine to the sanctuary and say Skulduggery sent him and he needs a cell, OK?... OK thanks Fletcher,"

"You're welcome," Fletcher said at the door. Skulduggery hung up the phone and smiled at Fletcher who vanished with Sanguine. He looked to the top of the stairs and saw Danielle standing there smiling and laughing silently. He smiled back and she came downstairs and they all started talking.

"Everyone of the Revengers Club were either dead or locked away now," Skulduggery said. "Only China is left to get and she doesn't come easily,"

"I know that much." Tanith said. "I could kill her for what she did to my best friend. Valkyrie was like my sister,"

"She was a good friend to all of us Tanith," Ghastly said. "We all want to get China for everything she's done, right Skul?"

"Yes. Valkyrie was my wife and Danielle's mother and I swear if I ever see China again I will kill her in the most painful way I can think of,"

"Dad that is not the answer though. By killing China you're only making yourself as low as her. It's not worth it," Danielle said.

"So you want to let her get away with killing your mum? Let her get away for nearly killing you and killing Peter?"

"Of course I don't want to let her get away with it but killing her is making you just as bad as her,"

"She's right Skul. Killing China isn't going to bring Valkyrie back any more than killing Serpine bought Jane and Luke back," Ghastly said.

"Ghastly!"

"Who are Jane and Luke?" Danielle and Daisy asked together.

"My first wife and child," Skulduggery said and sighed.

"So I'm not your first?"

"Quite clearly not Danielle. But don't get me wrong I love you just as much. If not more than that,"

"Did mum know?"

"Of course she did. China did me a favour in blowing that one for me,"

Danielle stared at her dad in a way that said 'tell me more' but he wouldn't reveal anything else about them. They were history and this was the present. Danielle didn't need to worry herself about a past when no-one knew if she was going to have her future. Skulduggery was of course hoping she would, by his side just like Valkyrie. But that means more protection for her and she hated the protection he and Valkyrie gave her originally.


	12. Chapter 12:School

**Chapter 12: School**

For the rest of the week Skulduggery made Danielle go to school. This was in fact the whole week as it was only Monday morning he had announced it to her, and warned her again about her new secrets. After an hour's debate on the subject Danielle finally agreed, mainly because she knew she would never win against him. There was one condition however. Daisy had to go with her which, luckily, Tanith and Ghastly had already sorted out so her condition was practically pointless. It was during that argument that Danielle realised she hadn't spent any proper time with Daisy since she'd been back.

The two girls travelled to school together getting the bus from the bus stop down the road from Danielle's. Danielle wearing her school skirt she had rolled up a little bit too short Skulduggery had told her to unroll more than once or go and change it. She had, of course, unrolled it but just rolled it up again when she left. Daisy, not being as much of a girly girl as her appearance would make you think, wore school trousers that were too big around the waist she had to have a belt on. Unfortunately she didn't have one so she had to borrow Danielle's bright pink one. The weather was a bit too warm so they didn't take their jumpers so their plain white shirt with the school logo on and their black and red ties were the only other things they wore. Danielle had the first two buttons of her shirt undone like she did everyday and her tie was never tied properly, being done up short and half-done Daisy had her wavy hair up in a simple ponytail to keep it off her face. The only thing Danielle could do with her hair now it was cut was place an Alice band in to keep her fringe out of her face. She was getting used to having short hair and was gradually starting to like it.

They got on the bus and the driver, a tall man with greying hair and a nice personality, greeted them, but not in the normal way. Danielle used to see him every day but she was off for the two weeks since her mum's death and he's been was off work for several weeks due to being ill and his wife having to have an operation.

"Good morning Girls," he said. "You two new at the school or something?"

"Hey Al and no. It's me Danni? This is Daisy though and she's new," Danielle said showing him her bus pass and handing money over for Daisy to get a daily one.

"Danni? Oh my God is that you? I didn't recognize you. You've had your hair cut. It looks nice,"

"Thanks I don't like it." He handed her, her change and the daily bus pass for Daisy.

"If you don't like it why get it done?"

"Long story. But quick update. I was made to sit down on a chair while mum and dad's friend kind of cut it before I could do anything."

"Yeah but it looks better short Danni," Daisy said.

"Your friend's right. Go on sit down or you'll be late. Next stop is outside Sam and Susan's,"

Danielle and Daisy went to sit near the back of the bus in a two seater space. Danielle hadn't spoken to Sam and Susan in weeks and has started to think they don't like her anymore. She hadn't gone to work but they never called to tell her off for that. When they get on the bus she could try talking to them.

"So that's the bus driver?" Daisy laughed.

"Yeah. Actually he does drive past your place everyday so we could meet up on the bus in the mornings. Schools not really the best thing around here to be honest."

"Schools never are," They laughed.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad. Besides I'll have you there won't I?" Daisy said.

"Yeah, I guess. It feels strange going back to school, since mum died nothing feels right. School is just the icing of the cake. The people there are the cherry on top,"

"That's a good one. A cake with cherries inside?"

"No, a cherry bakewell,"

"Oh yeah with the cherry literally on top. I get it," they laughed again. The bus stopped in front of a familiar looking cafe. Sam and Susan's family cafe.

Danielle looked up to the front and saw Sam and Susan getting on the bus laughing as normal. They were wearing skirts as well although Sam's wasn't as short as Danielle's and Susan's skirts. Their shirts had the first two buttons undone and their ties were half-undone and halfway down their chests, just the way Danielle had hers. They walked towards the back and saw Danielle sitting there with Daisy and sat next to them.

"Hey Danni," Sam said.

"Are you OK?" asked Susan

"Yeah guys. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Danni replied

"Well you haven't called in a while and you haven't been in school in weeks," Sam said

"We would've called but when you went missing your dad kind of had a go at our parents and said you weren't allowed to be friends with us anymore," Susan said.

"Did he now?" Danielle asked everything making more sense. "Well I will stay friends with you but unfortunately I can't go to the club every night now. Alejandra Marisol kind of died away since then,"

"Why? What's happened?"

"Oh nothing. Kidnapped, tortured, mum died, Peter died, dad gone mad..."

"Wait. Your mum died? And Peter?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. Didn't I tell you? Must have been busy and didn't get round to calling you. Sorry,"

"Oh Danni I'm so sorry. We didn't realise,"

"No it's alright. It was weeks ago so,"

"Does the school know?"

"Yes. Dad rung them up the day after it happened,"

"Oh OK." They rode in silence all the way to school which took ten minutes. As they got off the bus and walked into school Danni had kindly offered to take Daisy to reception and help her settle in while Sam and Susan went to their forms for registration

"Your friends seem nice Danni," Daisy said.

"Yeah they're cool. You met them at my birthday party anyway,"

"Yeah I know but I didn't talk to them. And they were blabbing on about the periodic table. Why were they doing that anyway?"

"Sam and Susan talk about strange things every day. They were having a debate in science that day about what was the most reactive Halogen. Neither gives up until one of them has been proved wrong and the other one's right. That's why they were asking me to take sides. They're strange like that,"

"I realised,"

Danni smiled as a thought was going through her head. Was Daisy jealous of Sam and Susan? She didn't know and they soon arrived at reception.

"Hey Mrs Fox," Danielle said to the school receptionist. "This is Daisy Bespoke and she's starting today,"

"Ah yes that's right. Hello there Daisy I'm Mrs Fox and I'm the school receptionist." She said handing Daisy over the school diary and timetable. "This is your school diary and timetable for this year. You fill your lessons into the grid on the first page of your diary as Danielle will show you. Your first lesson is upstairs but first you'd better follow Danielle to your form room as she is in your form. Danielle I think you'd better sort your uniform out before Mr Heard takes you to Mr Gilbert again," she said

"Thank you Mrs Fox," Daisy said. Danielle didn't say anything and led Daisy to the other end of the building they were in, also known as 'A' block, and out the door and walked into the building opposite, also known as 'B' block.

"Word of warning Daisy. We're in mixed age tutor groups so we've got yr 7's, 8's, 9's, 10's and 11's. Mr Heard is our head of house by the way and Mr Gilbert is the head." Danielle explained as they walked. They walked into the classroom as their form tutor, Mr Ryan, started taking the register.

"Sorry I'm late sir, I was showing our new student to reception to get her new stuff and stuff," Danielle said.

"OK Danni. Go to your seat please and sort your uniform out. Daisy isn't it?" Mr Ryan asked.

"Yes sir," Daisy said as Danielle went to the back.

"I'm Mr Ryan Daisy and I'm your new form tutor. We'll talk properly in a minute; just let me finish taking the register. Danielle don't think you're going anywhere either. I need to talk to you."

Daisy went to sit in the unoccupied seat next to Danielle who slipped her earpieces into her ears and put her music on. However without the help of long hair the wires were a bit more visible, but she didn't seem to care. Mr Ryan eventually finished the register and let everyone talk for the ten minutes remaining of form time but he used it to talk to Danielle and Daisy.

"Right Daisy. From what I could tell looking at your timetable you're spending most of the day with Danielle, who should take her earpieces out right now," he said and Daisy nudged her because she was staring out the window and looked back at them taking out the headphones.

"Oh yeah? Sorry sir?"

"You'll be spending most of the day with Daisy for today because you're in most of her lessons. Which I think is a good thing, you being with an old friend all day. You father called the school two weeks ago requesting that you and Daisy are in the same form and in most lessons. Also he told Mr Gilbert what's happened with your mum. I'm sorry to hear about that. How are you by the way?"

"I'm fine. There's nothing to be done now is there," she smiled.

"Well Mrs Marlow has organised a meeting for you so you can talk to someone,"

"I don't want to talk to the head of pastoral care thanks sir. I'm perfectly fine, my dad's there for me and I'm there for him. I wouldn't have come back if I wasn't coping but between me and you I never stopped coping,"

The bell went to symbolise the end of registration and the start of lesson one. Danielle picked up her school bag, a shoulder bag with a picture of a cat on it, and started to walk towards the door and waited for Daisy to catch up.

"Daisy will you keep an eye on her for me?"

"Yes sir," she said and walked over to the door and together they walked up to their German lesson with Miss Sawyer.

"You're not going to watch over me are you Daisy?"

"Of course not. You can look after yourself. And you've got me and Sam and Susan. You'll be fine, I'm sure," They passed their head of house, Mr Heard who stopped them.

"Danielle." He said "Glad to see you're back in school."

"Glad to be back sir," she said sarcastically and he frowned at her. "Daisy could you go upstairs on your own? The room number you're in is on the door. Explain why you're late to your teacher and she'll understand. I just need to talk to Danielle on her own for a minute,"

"Yes sir." Daisy said.

"No thanks sir. I'm fine seriously. So stop fussing over me," Danielle said getting slightly annoyed with all the fuss. He wouldn't listen though, just sent Daisy along and led Danielle to his office. He sat opposite her and started talking to her about Valkyrie. How he thinks she should talk to Mrs Marlow, how she was a good person and just generally tried to be comforting. Two hours later he finally let her go and as she was walking out of his office she bumped into the one girl she really couldn't stand. Heather Brookes.

"EW! It touched me!" she said to her friends who were always crowded around her. Danielle really wasn't in the mood so she went to find Daisy so they could spend break time on their own somewhere.

"Er. Where do you think _you're_ going Pleasant?" Heather said standing in her way.

"Getting away from your ugly face. Why?"

"Well. It's been two weeks since I've annoyed you so I've got some catching up to do,"

"Yeah but I'm not in the mood. I've got to find someone." Danielle said walking quickly away from her.

"Why? So you can cry about your mum again?" Heather said when Danielle got ten steps away. She turned slowly.

"What did you say?"

"Hm? Oh I said are you going to cry over your mum again? You know sine she's dead,"

"How did you...?"

"Oh your twin friends haven't shut up about it the entire past double lesson. How sorry they feel for you and blah, blah, blah. So how'd she die?"

Danielle was angry and ran to where she knew Sam and Susan hid every break and lunch. At the back of the field smoking cigarettes. Heather and her gang followed her excited to see what she would do. They all passed Daisy who looked around suddenly confused at her best friends face. She realised that was Danielle's pissed off face so she turned to see what she was planning.

They got to the back of the field and Daisy noticed pushing the twins around shouting at them.

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU TELL EVERYBODY ABOUT MY MUM?"

"What we didn't," Sam tried. "We were talking to each other. It's not our fault Heather heard,"

"How do you know it was Heather who told me?"

"Nice going Sam!" Susan cried.

"Maybe it's a good thing her mum's dead!" Heather shouted. "We see tough girl in action!" Danielle went to punch Heather but Daisy quickly grabbed her arm.

"Danni that's not going to help."

"Maybe you should go and join your mum in the grave Pleasant! One less violent person in the world then," Danielle got her arm out of Daisy's grip and made her think she was walking away, only to turn away and punch Heather very hard across the face causing her nose to start bleeding.

Daisy slipped her hand into Danielle's and pulled her along, taking her away from the gathering crowd who had started chanting 'fight' over and over, and walked her towards the library. Danielle got out of her grip again and punched the wall hard with the same hand she used on Heather cause her knuckles to bleed. Daisy managed to get her into the library and sat her down.

"Danni, I know you're upset about Valkyrie. But it's like your dad said you can't keep lashing out on people," Danielle just slumped down in her chair and let the tears finally fall. She hadn't actually shed any tears over Valkyrie yet and she'd finally let it happen. Daisy hugged her tightly and stroked her short hair. The librarian noticed them and went to see what was wrong. Danielle just cried while Daisy gave her a brief explanation. At that moment Mr Ryan had walked in to do some photocopying, and the photocopier was right next to them, and obviously saw them like that. Mr Heard walked in to talk to Mrs Watson about music books for his music class but forgot when he saw her talking to the crying, normally tough, girl in the new girl's arms. He and Mr Ryan crouched down in front of Danielle and Daisy.

"Danielle?" Mr Heard asked, she looked up with only her water filled eyes. "What's happened?" there was no point asking if she was OK as she was quite clearly not. She only replied with:

"I'm going to kill Heather," This was when Mr Ryan saw blood on Danielle's hand.

"Danni what's this on your hand?"

"Blood,"

"She punched that Heather girl across the face and her nose started bleeding. Danni then decided to take her anger out on the wall, scraping her hand and now her hands bleeding," Daisy explained. The cut was deep and long and bleeding badly.

"My Ryan could you stay here with Danielle for a minute while I go to Mr Gilbert. "

"No!" Danielle said a little too loud she caught the attention of other students revising at the table. Mrs Watson came over.

"Right, can everyone over here except for Danielle and Daisy go down the other end of the library please?" she said to give the girls some space and privacy. The few students sitting over there quickly got up and moved away then she moved the trolley with returned books on over blocking all access to the area the girls were sitting in. Mr Heard went to Mr Gilbert's office to get him to come and sort this out. He came in and saw Danni trying to leave saying something about going away from everyone.

"Danielle Pleasant? Sit back down right now," he said and she did a little scared of the headmaster. He sat down opposite her while Mr Ryan went to get the school's medical lady to clean up Danielle's hand. He started speaking to her but she was too busy day-dreaming about God knows what. It was lesson four change-over when he took her into his office and called Skulduggery to come into school to talk to her himself and to sort out some of the troubles they're going through.

* * *

Danielle sat there in silence for half an hour while they waited for Skulduggery to arrive. The medical lady cleaned her hand up and bandaged it saying it would be fine when the bleeding stopped. When Skulduggery got there he didn't seem happy. Danielle wouldn't even look at him, she was that upset with herself.

"Mr Gilbert?" he said.

"Yes you must be Mr Pleasant," the headmaster said.

"Yes. Why have you called me down here? What's Danni done this time?"

"Well I'm afraid Danielle punched another student in the face cause her nose to bleed and brake."

"You _what?_" Skulduggery said to her. "I thought we talked about this," Danielle just kept looking into her lap tears still in her eyes.

"And then she decided to punch the wall causing some damage to her hand as you can see," Mr Gilbert continued to talk and Skulduggery took her hand to examine it but wasn't having much luck with the bandage on it. He sighed.

"What are you going to do about it then Mr Gilbert?"Skulduggery asked. "I take it you didn't call me down to tell me Danni got into some trouble then let me go back to work and send her back to lessons?"

"I think it would be best for you to take Danielle home and allow more time for her to have off. Maybe come back next week?"

"She's already had two bloody weeks off!" Skulduggery exclaimed. "And that other girl must have done something to upset her."

"She insulted mum then told me to go and join her in the grave," Danielle said looking at him in the corner of her eye.

"That is what Daisy Bespoke said as well," Mr Gilbert added

"Well then from what I can tell Heather had it coming. Daisy never lies. Ever."

"That doesn't change the fact that Danielle broke her nose,"

"Look please don't exclude Danni. How about she comes back on Wednesday so she can calm down?"

"I don't know. I need her to promise not to lash out on people like that again," they looked at Danni who nodded.

"Very well. Until Wednesday. And I want her on her best behaviour. We will deal with Heather as well so don't worry." Mr Gilbert stood up, shook Skulduggery's hand and led them out his office. Outside his office were a group of students who witnessed Danielle punch Heather and amongst them was Sam and Susan. They tried to talk to her but Skulduggery put his arm around her and led her away. They walked out of school and got in the Bentley. He gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white, and sighed.

"Danni what happened today?"

"Heather pissed me off."

"But we talked about hitting people. You promised me you wouldn't do that. Now you'll have to come to work with me tomorrow and for the rest of today." He started driving out of the school. They drove in silence for a while. "What happened with your hand Danni?"

"He told you I punched the wall. The cut isn't that bad. It doesn't hurt but it went deep apparently. I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying or the pain of it. She just pissed me off so much."

"Language young lady. I've got to go the Sanctuary anyway. I need to talk to Ravel. You can either stay in the car or come with me."

"I'll come with you. I don't want to be alone at the moment." The stopped outside the new Sanctuary and saw Rolanda and Fletcher hanging around outside kissing each other passionately again.

* * *

**Ooh Fletcher and Rolanda really need to get a room lol. Plz review**


End file.
